


Little Boy Lost

by Rebekah_Zellers



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: Gibbs finds a lost little boy... his life changes forever!





	1. Chapter 1

He walked down the street, no shoes upon his feet. He was tired, cold and hungry; there was nowhere for him to go and nobody for him to turn to. At the young age of four, the little boy could not understand what he did to make his family hate him so much. Actually, he did not even understand the meaning of hate; he just knew that they seemed to always be mad at him. He didn’t have a real concept of love just pain and hate.

It was starting to rain and little Tony DiNozzo knew he had to get to some shelter; he just didn't know where that would be. Looking around all he could see were houses and none of them looked like they had a light on. Tony knew that a light meant someone was home, his mom had taught him that.

 

Carefully, he crawled up the front steps of a house that looked really big to him. He was just going to sit on the porch until the rain was over, but he stumbled and fell into the door. Tony was surprised to find the door popped open and his curiosity led him inside.

 

"I'm dirty," Tony thought to himself. "I have to be careful." Standing just inside the door, the little boy tried to drip in just one spot but soon his curiosity got the better of him.

 

The little boy trembled; the cold, wet, clothing providing him no warmth. There was a light coming from the back of the house and it drew the little boy like a moth to a flame. Looking around, Tony carefully stepped into the kitchen where the floor was easy to clean up. Satisfied that he could easily clean up the floor; the little boy moved further into the room finally collapsing when his little leg could not carry him any further. Exhaustion fell over him like a blanket as his little boy shivered in a corner trying to find some warmth.

 

Jethro’s gut churned as he hurried up the steps to his porch. The door to his home was cracked slightly throwing his senses into overdrive. Walking in the house with is weapon in front of him; he proceeded to go room by room clearing it as he went. He was just getting ready to head upstairs when a cough caught his attention. Walking into the kitchen, he found his home invader. There before his eyes was a precious child, filthy from head to toe; the soles of his feet practically shredded. Watching the child for a moment, Gibbs heard the chatter of teeth as the little one shivered.

 

Grabbing a blanket from a nearby sofa, the older man made his way to his guest. "Hey," Gibbs said softly as he helped the little boy sit up. "You ok?"

 

Shaking his head no, Tony tried to stand only to find his now warmed body too painfully. Tears made their way down his soiled cheeks as he landed back on his bottom with a grunt of pain. Little lips trembled with fear, pain and sadness as he forced himself to meet the eyes of the man that was before him.

 

"Okay," Gibbs gently placed the little boy in his lap. "I'm going to see if I can make those ouchies better. Is that okay?" Gently Jethro wrapped the little boy in the blanket that he had brought with him. “I’ve got you. Is it okay if I carry you?”

 

Nodding, the little boy buried his head in Gibbs neck and allowed him to be carried in the truck. As soon as Gibbs got to the truck, he realized he had a slight problem. The little boy was clinging to him as if he was his lifeline; he wasn't letting go. So preoccupied by the current situation, Gibbs didn't see his boss pull into his driveway.

 

"Need some help, Probie?" Franks asked as he climbed out of his truck. The gruff man stood alongside his agent’s truck watching his amusement turning to concern as he watched the little boy snuggle closer to his man’s chest.

 

"Found him huddled up in my kitchen," Gibbs shrugged. "He's hurting figured I'd get him checked out. Could use a ride, Mike. If you’ve got the time; that is.”

 

"Damn Probie," Mike growled as he got a good look at the little boy. "Kid hasn't got no shoes on."

"I know," Feeling a more violent shiver run through the child, Gibbs grabbed another blanket from behind his seat and wrapped it around the little boy. "His feet are raw."

 

Making his way to his truck, Franks pulled out a first aid kit that Abby had insisted he always carry and grabbed a couple rolls of gauze. Gently, he wrapped the little boy's feet in order to protect them when they were moving him around. Pulling the blankets tighter around the little fellow Mike placed a gentle hand on his agent’s shoulder and squeezed. "Scoot over," Mike stowed the first aid kit and crawled behind the wheel. "He's kinda cute, Probie."

 

"He's a good boy," Gibbs said softly and he ran a soothing hand through the little boy's hair. The little guy whimpered, his hands grabbing his new friend’s shirt so that he couldn’t’ put him down. "I've got you; it's okay now."

 

Franks growled their way past the admissions desk and into an exam room. The doctor took one look at the little boy and was shocked at the story Gibbs told.

 

"I don't know how this little fellow even managed to walk," Dr. Seeley said softly as she examined the little boy's feet. "We're going to get him cleaned up so I can get all his wounds tended to but first we need some x-rays."

 

Gibbs stayed with the little boy while they ran their tests even putting on a lead apron when it came time for the x-rays. There was something that he couldn't explain bonding him to this little boy. The child was quiet, didn’t move a muscle or even shed a tear during the whole process. Something made Jethro’s heart clench and gut churn as he looked down at this precious child.

 

"He's dehydrated," Dr. Seeley commented. "We're going to have to start an IV to get him rehydrated and he needs some nutrition. Do you have any idea how long he's been on his own?"

 

"None," Gibbs shook his head. "He's not making a sound. I thought he might be deaf, but he answered my question with a nod or a shake of his head earlier. Could he have read my lips?"

 

Dr. Seeley dropped a metal pan on the floor, causing the little boy to jump. "He's not deaf," She smiled. "Not every scientific, but it saved him pain of being poked and prodded more."

 

"Hey sweetie," Dr. Seeley looked at the little boy; her voice soft. "Can you tell me your name?"

 

Hiding his face in Gibbs' neck, the little boy didn't utter a sound. "I'll bathe him if that's okay. I will leave the feet to you." Gibbs wanted to gain more of the boy's trust and put him at ease by not having too many people around him right now.

 

Undressing the little boy gently, Gibbs carried him over to where they were set up to clean the little fellow up. Washing him carefully, Gibbs took in the bruises and scars beneath the filth. From what he could see; abandoning the child may have been a blessing for him.

 

With his body clean, they worked out a system to wash his hair without frightening him. Gibbs talked and made faces at him while they gently washed the dirt and grime from his head. When they were done, they found him a pair of hospital pajamas with animals on them.

 

Mike stood in the doorway watching his agent with the little boy; Jethro was very taken by the child. Watching the little guy, Mike had to admit there was something special about the boy. He was such a good boy; so quiet but not seemingly fearful of the people in the room helping him.

 

Watching as the little one gently touched the puppy and kitten on his pajamas, Mike turned and headed for the gift shop. The gift shop had plush animals that lined an entire wall. As soon as Mike walked in he spotted a kitten that he had a feeling the little boy would love. Finding the perfect plush puppy proved to be a little harder; it was going to take one that was cuddly to be suitable for this little boy.

 

With the perfect puppy found, Mike turned to head for the checkout only to be sidelined by a number of books about animals that caught his eye. With his purchases complete, Franks headed back to where Jethro was with the little boy.

 

"I'm Mrs. Jones with Children's Services." The lady looked a little menacing but Mike was confident he could intimidate her if necessary.

 

"He doesn't talk," Mike pointed into the room. "Hasn't made a sound since he's been with my agent. Watched them poke him with that intravenous needle and he didn’t move a muscle. If you ask me, he’s scared to react to anything. My agent pointed out a lot of scars on his body; he appears to have been abused.”

 

"Is he in protective custody?" Mrs. Jones questioned.

 

"I have a team at the location where he was found," Mike lied. "It would not be a bad idea to keep him in NCIS custody. I'm sure my boy in there wouldn't mind watching over him."

 

"I will get the paperwork started," Mrs. Jones smiled as she took in the items hanging out the bag. "Only thing you're missing is a teddy bear."

 

Turning around, Mike quickly made his way back to the gift shop, picking up the bear he'd seen earlier. Finally satisfied that he had everything; Mike pulled out his phone and called the rest of his team while he walked into the room. With his team set in motion, Franks walked quietly into the room.

 

"Mike," Gibbs moved to stand only to be stopped by Franks. "Didn't realize you were still here, Boss."

 

"Someone's got to keep you out of trouble," Mike joked. "You need me on your six on this one."

 

"We have to figure out who he is," Gibbs gave a sad look.

 

"We will Probie," Mike reassured as he pulled the books from the bag in his hand and placed them on the bedside table. Pulling the kitten, puppy and bear from the bag, Mike handed them to his agent.

 

"Look big guy," Gibbs handed the kitten over and watched the boy's face light up as he hugged the toy with all his might. The puppy and bear made the little boy vibrate with joy. "Can you say thank you to Mr. Franks?"

 

The little boy waved at Franks and immediately Jethro understood the issue. "He doesn't know how to talk." Watching the child for a moment, Frank’s heart felt like it flipped in his chest. There was so much joy just from three stuffed animals. What was the little boys's story? What reason would someone have to harm this precious child that was stealing the hearts of everyone he met.

 

"Cat." Gibb pointed to the stuffed kitty. "Ka at."

 

"Ka," the little boy tried and stopped to listen to Gibbs again.

 

"Kaaaa aaat." Gibbs tried again.

 

"Kaa AT!" the little mimicked.

 

"Good job," Gibbs hugged him in praise watching as his face lit up. "We're going to have you talking in no time."

 

Mrs. Jones had been watching from the door, a tear escaping down her cheek. "Excuse me, I have arranged for the little boy to stay in your custody, Agent Gibbs. We are going to be working with NCIS to try to identify him."

 

"Cat!" The little boy tapped Gibbs on the arm and pointed at the puppy.

 

"DA-og" Gibbs annunciated.

 

"DA," the little one repeated, trying to figure out the rest. "Cat!"

 

"Kids got a sense of humor, Probie." Mike laughed. "You better watch out."


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs was reading to the little boy when his stomach growled. Ignoring it for a moment, Gibbs kept reading wanting to see what the little boy would do. When it growled a second time, Gibbs felt a light tap on his arm.

 

"I'm hungry," Tony signed.

 

"You signed!" Gibbs signed back excited. "Can you tell me your name?"

 

"Tony," the little boy smiled, then pointed to his tummy before signing again. "I'm hungry."

 

"Well, Tony," Gibbs smiled as he spoke out loud. "We need to get you something to eat." Ringing a nurse, Gibbs explained the situation with the little boy's growling tummy despite the IVs that were dripping into his arm and the supplement they had him drink earlier. The nursing staff was just as in love with little Tony as Gibbs was. Watching closely as the nurse walked over and gently pushed on Tony’s tummy, Gibbs was delighted when the little boy giggled before his tummy let out the loudest growl ever.

“Oh my!” Leslie giggled. “We better find something quick; it sounds like it is some pretty serious growling going on in there.”

 

"What's your name?" Tony signed wanting to know what to call the kind man taking care of him.

 

"My name is Gibbs," Jethro said softly as he showed Tony the sign to use. "If you can hear me; why don't you talk?"

 

"Father said no noises so mama taught me to talk with my hands." Tony smiled. "I want to talk, but I don’t know how.”

 

"You can talk with me," Gibbs reassured. "I will teach you how to talk; you'll be a pro in no time. Do you know your full name?"

 

"Yes, silly. My name is Anthony Dinozzo Junior." Tony smiled, proud of himself that he could tell Gibbs what he wanted to know. "Say Gibbs."

 

"Gibbs," Jethro repeated. "Ga-ib-ba-s"

 

"Ga-ib," Tony's eyes went wide with excitement as soon as he saw the smile that was on Gibbs' face. "Ga-ib-buz; Ga-ibz. Ga-bibs, Ga-ibs."

 

"You did it!" Gibbs hugged him tight. "You're so smart; I am so proud of you."

 

The nurse brought Tony a bowl of jello and a spoon. As soon as she left, the little boy looked from the jello to Gibbs. "I'm hungry."

 

"Can you work on the jello?" Gibbs said softly as he spooned some up and started to feed the little boy.

 

"No-oh," Tony said out loud as he put a hand over his mouth shaking his head hard in refusal. This little boy wanted food; real food!

 

"He's not a fan of jello," Morrow joked as he walked into the hospital room. "Franks explained what happened; I came to see if I could get you anything for the boy."

 

"It wiggles," Tony signed before clamping his hand over his mouth again and closing his eyes really, really tight. Food that wiggled was not good food in Tony’s opinion.

 

Gibbs laughed before turning to Director Morrow. "He doesn't like food that wiggles, I guess. Would you mind smuggling him in some food?" Gibbs questioned as he turned back to Tony; the little boy was signed to his puppy and kitty telling them a story. “I’ve got money in my wallet; it’s in my coat, Sir.”

 

"He seems pretty fluent in sign language?" Morrow questioned with great intrigue as he ignored the man’s comment to take his money.

 

"Mother taught him; his father didn't want a child that made noise," Gibbs explained. "Tony, what do you want to eat?"

 

"Chicken nuggets, French fries, apple pie and a chocolate milkshake; I'm very hungry." Tony signed as he looked up from playing with his new friends.

 

"He says he's very hungry. He wants chicken nuggets, French fries, apple pie and a chocolate milkshake." Gibbs repeated.

 

Tapping Gibbs on the arm, Tony started to sign frantically with tears streaming down his face. His little boy trembled with fear as he looked from Gibbs to Tom and back. His precious friends had fallen to the floor in his haste to get Jethro’s attention.

 

"Hey," Gibbs pulled him into his lap. "It's okay; you're okay. Nobody is mad."

 

"What on earth?" Morrow questioned with concern at the change in the boy's demeanor. Slowly, Tom picked up the little guy’s kitty, puppy and bear handing them one at a time to the little boy as Gibbs tried to comfort him. “He’s positively terrified.”

 

"He forgot to say please," Gibbs explained. "He's scared his father is going to come beat him for not saying please. Director, his name is Anthony DiNozzo, Jr. I am willing to bet that there is a children's services case open for him."

 

"I'll call in while I go get him something to eat," Morrow's heart was breaking; he had grandchildren the same age as this precious little boy. “I will even bring you back a surprise; you are a really great kid.”

 

Gibbs gently picked the little boy and his kitty up mindful of the IVs running into his arm. Carrying him to the rocking chair as he carefully pushed the pole with them. "Sleep sweet boy; I've got you now."

 

"Kitty," Tony signed frantically.

 

"I got a kitty," Gibbs smiled as he put the stuffed animal in the boy's arms. Tony snuggled in close and fell into a deep sleep; the sound of soft snores escaping his lips.

 

It was thirty minutes before Morrow reappeared with food for both guys. There was a bag from the gift shop in his opposite hand. "I picked up some crayons, coloring books, and a couple movies; from what Mike said about his feet; sounds like he's down for a while."

 

"Thank you, sir." Gibbs gently woke the little boy. "Your food is here."

Tony's eyes popped open and as soon as he could smell the food, his hand started moving quickly.

 

"Tony says thank you," Gibbs smiled down at the little boy. "He wants to share his french fries with you too."

 

"I would like that," Morrow smiled. "I am hungry!"

 

Morrow pulled the over bed table over to the rocking chair and set out the food. Moving a chair so he could sit with the little boy, Morrow watched the little boy carefully. Tony was very deliberate with his movements; he didn't dare make a mess.

 

"Tony," Morrow called to the little boy waiting until he looked up at him. "You are safe now; nobody is going to hurt you. If you spill; we clean it up. Nobody is going to spank you or beat you; I promise."

 

Tony studied Morrow for a moment; he was trying to figure out if he could be trusted. Gibbs was holding Tony so he could eat; he leaned over and kissed the top of the little boy's head.

 

"He's right," Gibbs said softly. "Nobody is going to hit you."

 

Picking up a french fry, Tony held it out for Director Morrow to take; smiling when the man took it from him and popped it in his mouth. "Mmmmm," Tom exaggerated. "This is the best French fry that I have ever had."

 

"Can kitty have one too?" Tom questioned as he watched Tony think for a minute. Giggling, the little boy put a French fry into kitty's mouth; laughing when Morrow made noises like the toy was eating it.

 

Grabbing another fry, Tony turned a little and held it out for Gibbs. Gently, Jethro leaned over and took it into his mouth. "This is really good." Gibbs smiled when the little boy's face lit up. Much more relaxed, Tony dug into his food while Morrow popped a movie into the DVD player that was in the room.

 

Tony relaxed and ate his dinner while the movie played. The characters on the screen had his attention with their antics. A couple times, Gibbs caught Tony trying to say some of the words of the characters. Deciding to not make a big deal over it, they watched the movie and took their time with the meal.

 

"How did he do?" Dr. Seeley asked as she took in the various containers and wrappers. There was a warm smile on the doctor’s face as she observed the change in the little boy.

 

"Very good," Gibbs smiled. "He was closely watching the movie and slowly ate so he wasn't pushing himself or hoarding."

 

"Good," Dr. Seeley was amused when Tony leaned his body to look around her to see the rest of his movie. “Oh, I am so sorry. How rude of me to stand in front of your movie! I will just sit on the floor here so I can look at your feet and keep out of your way. I don’t want my favorite patient upset with me.”

 

Gibbs and Tom chuckled at how the doctor was willing to accommodate the little boy's current state which turned to a laugh when Tony put his finger to his lips to shush the doctor.

 

"You should know he can sign fluently," Gibbs brought the doctor up to date. "His father didn't want him to make noise so he never learned to talk, but his mother taught him to sign. He's trying to talk, though."

 

Suddenly a kitten came on the screen and Tony squealed. "Cat!"

 

“We’ve been working on that for a while,” Gibbs smiled with great pride as the doctor’s face lit up.

"Good job!" Dr. Seeley praised amazed when Tony signed thank you back at her before returning his gaze to the television where the little kitty was getting into mischief.

"He's very polite," Tom said softly. "From what I can tell; he was beaten if he wasn't."

 

"If he's going to eat for you; I don't see any reason why I cannot discharge him into your care tomorrow. Being in a hospital is not necessarily best for his health; I will show you how to take care of his feet in the morning." Dr. Seeley moved to get up from the floor.

 

"Where are you going?" Tony questioned; he liked the doctor.

 

"I have to go take care of little boys and girls," Dr. Seeley smiled at the little boy.

 

"We have a doctor friend that would be more than willing to help us," Morrow had already spoke with Ducky. "He'd like to come get to know the boy and learn whatever is needed in order to care for him, too."

 

"That is fine," Dr. Seeley smiled. "I'll be around in the morning; around eight."

 

With Dr. Seeley out of the room and Tony is sleeping soundly in his arms, Gibbs turned to Tom. "I'm going to need some help getting a room ready for him."

 

"We'll get it taken care of, Jethro." Tom smiled. "Have you given thought about the long term if there is not a family member available to care for him?"

 

"I have thought about it," Gibbs nodded. "I think he trusts me; I would like to be there for him if he needs a home."

 

"We'll contact the social worker in the morning," Morrow said softly. "Franks should be at the DiNozzo estate right about now; I am sure we'll have the final outcome by morning."

 

"I should have gone with him," Gibbs said softly as he rocked the sleeping child.

 

"You're where you are supposed to be right now, Jethro." Morrow reassured as he stood. "I sent the wife out; I'll have some clothes for him in the morning. I'll bring you coffee; try to get some sleep."

 

Rocking Tony, Gibbs looked down at the beautiful child in his arms. "I'll never let anyone hurt you again," Gibbs vowed.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Please forgive any errors in proper police procedure, etc. The story doesn't focus on the technique of questioning a dirt bag it's about the little guy.

 

"Mr. Anthony DiNozzo Senior?" Franks confirmed as the man opened the door.

 

"Yes," the man answered.

 

"I'm here about your son, Anthony DiNozzo Junior." Franks paused; he wanted to let this scumbag hang himself.

 

"Is he dead?" Senior almost sounded hopeful.

 

"You mean he isn't home?" Franks was ready to play this game.

 

"He's up in his room," Senior stammered to correct his earlier statement.

 

"Allow me to introduce myself," Franks stepped closer. "I am Special Agent Mike Franks from Naval CRIMINAL INVESTIGATIVE Services."

 

"What does NCIS want with my son?" Senior started to back inside the door.

 

"Where is your son?" Franks stepped through the door with DiNozzo.

 

"Um." Senior stuttered.

 

"How about I just tell you," Franks moved closer to the old man. "Your son is in the hospital with a team of NCIS agents looking after him. You see we found him huddled up scared, cold and neglected inside the home of one of our finest agents."

 

"That stupid little shit," Dinozzo growled.

 

"Actually," Agent Vance stepped up. "It was rather smart of him. He would have died had he not ended up where he did."

 

"He was supposed to die," DiNozzo spat. "That little shit ruins everything."

 

"Anthony DiNozzo Senior, you are under arrest." Franks cuffed the wealthy man. "You want to ride in the back with him Leon?"

 

"Sure," Vance smiled.

 

"How's your wife feeling?" Franks smirked. "Morning sickness still giving her issues?"

 

**NCIS**NCIS** NCIS** NCIS**NCIS** NCIS** NCIS**NCIS** NCIS**

 

 

Tom was not at all surprised to find Gibbs curled up in the bed sleeping right beside the little boy; the man had been very protective of him since he found him in his kitchen. Tony was awake and wiggling around a bit. As soon as he saw Tom enter the room his face lit up and he waved.

 

Little hands started talking to him in a language that he could not understand. Tony's motions were becoming more and more frantic, a look of panic on his face. By the grace of God, Morrow put together his anxiousness and the squirming.

 

"Potty?" Morrow said softly as he rushed toward the boy. With the affirmative nod and a small whimper, the little boy put his arms out for Tom to help him.

 

Picking him up, Tom pushed the IV pole to the bathroom and helped the little boy sit on the potty. "Sorry, there big guy," Tom apologized. "I don't understand sign language like Gibbs does, but I'll learn."

 

Tony's hands started moving again as soon as Morrow had them washed and dried. "I really don't understand, precious child."

 

"He said he's going to learn to talk and you won't have to learn sign language," Gibbs translated.

 

"Well," Morrow gave Tony a look of mischief that made him giggle. "You can tell me all sorts of secrets about Gibbs then."

 

Nodding, Tony put his arms out for the Gunny to take him. Hugging him tight, Tony sighed softly as he watched Tom go over to the bags that he had dropped just inside the door. “Good Morning, Tony.” Gibbs said with a smile as he hugged his precious friend close. “You slept so good last night; I am so proud of you!” Hearing the crinkle of bags, Gibbs turned towards Tom to find him pulling things from a bag.

 

"I brought you some really cool clothes," Tom pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a sweat shirt that had Superman on the front.

 

"For me?" Tony questioned.

 

"Yep," Gibbs took Tony over to the bed and let him sit on the edge. "He got you some cool stuff here, buddy."

 

"They have the tags on them," Tony buried his head in Gibbs' neck and shied away from Morrow. The little boys’ reaction confused Gibbs; the only thing he could do was rubbing the little boy’s back in an effort to reassure him that everything was okay.

 

"We got them just for you," Tom explained as he pulled the tags off. “I do love Superman, I think he is almost as brave as you are However, I don’t think he is as handsome. You are much more handsome than he is. Do you want to put them on now?”

 

"I am not supposed to have new clothes," Tony signed. “Father said that I am supposed to have stuff from the one store.”

“Which store is that?” Gibbs kept his voice soft. “Do you know?”

“The one that has clothes that other kids wore.” Tony’s eyes settled on the clothing in Tom’s hand. He wanted to wear it’ he really did, but would his father find him and beat him if he did?

 

"Well, we have new rules now; you get new clothes." Gibbs tickled Tony gently getting the boy to giggle. Picking up the sweatshirt, Jethro let Tony run his hands over the design. If it was a rule that he had to wear it; he couldn’t break the rules.

 

"I love Spiderman!" Tony smiled brightly as he signed "I want web shooters too."

 

"I don't blame you," Gibbs laughed. "I want some too. We could climb buildings and catch butterflies.”

“Butterflies are from God!” Tony signed as if he was worried that Gibbs would really catch them and it would do them harm.

“I agree,” Gibbs nodded. “I would never do anything to hurt them or you, Tony. Do you understand?”

 

"We found special slippers," Tom explained. "They open all the way up and will go around his bandages. My wife said he was worried about his feet getting cold with just the bandages; I have to agree."

 

"Those are cool," Dr. Seeley commented as she walked into the room with all her supplies. "How's the most handsome patient in the world?" The doctor signed and spoke.

 

"Hungry, thirsty and I want to go away from here." Tony was very clear in his message.

 

"Well," Dr. Seeley winked. "We can fix all of that! I'm going to get that itchy needle and tape off your arm; then we're going to fix up your feet again while we show Gibbs how to do it, THEN we get you some food and chocolate milk."

 

"Can I go away from here?" Tony looked up at the doctor with his beautiful green eyes melting her heart.

 

"Yes," Dr. Seeley giggled. "You can go home with Gibbs."

 

Tony spun around so fast he almost fell off the bed. "I can stay with you for real? I will be really good, I promise. I can be a big helper."

 

"Slow down there," Gibbs laughed. "You really are going to come home with me. I'll tell you what we're going to do though. We're going to get your room all fixed up; you can help me with that. After that is done, I think we can watch another of those movies that Director Morrow got you."

 

"Wait until you see your house," Tom joked. "We let Abby and Palmer loose with some unutilized funds from NCIS."

 

Gibbs shook his head at the thought of what his house now looked like. "You're going to love it at my house."

 

"I dare say he will," Ducky smiled as he walked into the room.

 

"Tony, this is a friend of mine. You can call him Ducky." Gibbs motioned for Ducky to come closer.

 

Tony studied the older man closely; looking at his face then his butt. There were no bill or tail feathers; they couldn’t really think this man was a duck. Could they? "Gibbs, Don’t be upset, ok?” Tony waited until his new friend nodded; a look of pure amusement on Jethro’s face. “He's not a duck," Tony looked bewildered as Gibbs started laughing hard.

 

"Nice to meet you, little fellow," Ducky shook his hand. "It's a nickname; I got it when I was a little fellow like you."

 

Shaking his head, Tony looked at Gibbs and started signing. Gibbs immediately started laughing and signed back, leaving Ducky oblivious to the conversation.

 

"Tony says that he is a big boy and once his feet are all better he will show you." Gibbs laughed. "Not sure if he's challenging you to a duel or what but he's pretty determined."

 

"Well, young man," Ducky winked. "I do believe I look forward to you showing me a thing or two. However, I would like to see what we can do about getting you out of here."

 

"I'm going to Gibbs' house and I am going to help him make a room for me and we're going to watch movies." Tony was excited.

 

"You sure are," Dr. Seeley smiled as she started working on her little tough guy. "I think you are the bravest fellow I have ever met."

 

"Thank you," Tony signed. "You are really pretty."

 

"Why thank you," Dr. Seeley signed as she flirted with the little guy a little more until the IV was out.

 

"You're going to be a heart breaker there kid," Gibbs said softly as he took in the scene between the doctor and his little man.


	4. Chapter 4

With orders to keep the little boy off his feet until they healed, Gibbs packed up the items that had accumulated in the last twelve hours. Wondering how he was supposed to get home, Gibbs was relieved to hear the clomp of Abby's boots in the hallway. Having been briefed on the little boy's situation, Abby had dressed in jeans, boots and a sweatshirt to meet the little boy. Her hair was in her normal pigtails, but she lacked any spiky jewelry that was a normal part of her attire.

 

As soon as she stepped into the room, her heart melted as the site of this precious dark, blonde haired, green eyed little boy sitting on the edge of the bed allowing Gibbs to dress him.

 

"Hi," Abby signed to the little boy. "I bet you are Gibbs' new friend, Tony."

 

Tony's eyes lit up, this lady actually knew how to talk with her hands too. "Yes," Tony signed with a giggle. "I can hear you if you want to use your voice."

 

"Well," Abby said as she signed. "I can do both if you want. My name is Abby; I am really excited to meet you. Do you think maybe we could be friends too?"

 

Tony looked at her for a moment, then gave a huge smile and a nod. Tapping Gibbs on the arm to get his attention, "Abby is my friend now. Is that okay?"

 

"That is great!" Gibbs praised. "She's my friend too; I think you are going to love her."

 

"She knows how to talk with her hands." Tony was still so excited. "I like her just like I like you!”

 

Tony smiled for a minute as he was thinking about something. "Abby?" Tony signed and waited.

 

"What can I do for you, my handsome prince?" Abby was flirting with the little boy and he was loving it.

 

"Do you want to meet my friends?" Tony pointed to the cat, puppy, and the bear.

 

"Oh!" Abby squealed and clapped, making the little boy giggle. "I love them; I have a hippo that farts."

 

"He farts?" Tony's eyes grew wide.

 

Pulling the hippo from the bag on her shoulder, Abby squeezed his stomach and listened as the one trick wonder did his thing.

 

Tony's eyes grew even wider, and he was trying hard not to laugh. Abby hugged Bert again and this time the fart made the little boy belly laugh. Dr. Seeley walked into the room just as Abby pushed the hippo's stomach and was caught up in the little boy's giggles. Gibbs, Abby, Dr. Seeley and Tony were giggling so hard that it took several minutes for them to calm down. As soon as they were calm, Dr. Seeley handed over the ointment for Tony's feet, the medicines with a variety of instructions before leaning down to kiss the little boy's forehead.

 

"Try to remember not to walk on those feet until I say that you can," Dr. Seeley said softly. "You want them to get all better."

 

"I promise," Tony signed and then reached his arms out to hug the doctor. "Thank you for helping me feel better."

 

"You are welcome," Dr. Seeley said softly before leaning down to kiss Tony's head one more time and give his new plush friends kisses good-bye. "You guys better take care of Tony. Listen up, Kitty! You make sure he doesn't walk on his feet and give him lots of hugs and kisses. Puppy, you are in charge of making sure he eats his fruit and vegetables and Mr. Bear, I want you to cuddle with him so he gets really good naps!”

 

Tony watched Dr. Seeley with great interest; he wasn't sure if the woman lost her mind or if the new toys were magic. As soon as she left the room, Tony picked his kitty up and examined it, closely followed by puppy and bear. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, they looked just the same as the moment that Mike gave them to him. Wondering exactly how his plush toys were supposed to do exactly what the doctor said; he tucked them closely to his tummy and just figured he’d wait and see.

 

"Let's roll," Abby signed. "Wait until you see what we did to your bedroom; you're going to love it. I had so much fun making sure you had a really nice room."

 

Putting his arms up for Gibbs to carry him, Tony leaned over and kissed his new friend on the cheek. "I like having friends." The little boy signed with such joy on his face that Gibbs felt his heart melt into a state similar to silly putty. This precious child had turned him to pure goo.

 

"You can carry one of your friends and Abby will have to carry the other two. Which do you want?" Gibbs pointed to the bed.

 

"Cat," Tony said out loud.

 

"Listen to you!" Abby praised. "That is so good."

 

"Da-wg," Tony pointed to his puppy.

 

"Look how smart you are!" Abby kissed his cheek, causing him to blush. "Oh, someone is blushing; that's so sweet."

 

Abby pulled her car to the curb so that Tony's exposure to the cold was limited. Inside the door, the guys watched for her. Gibbs could feel a tremor shake the little boy's body and he was a bit concerned. As soon as Abby was in sight with the car, Tony began to shake harder.

 

"You okay?" Gibbs asked as he took the blanket from Abby to wrap the little boy in.

 

Nodding, Tony buried his head in Gibbs' neck so that he didn't have to see what was going to happen next. Opening the back door, Gibbs handed Abby the blanket while he buckled in the little boy. Tucking the blanket around him, Gibbs shut the door, then went around to the other side and crawled in the back with Tony.

 

Opening his eyes as soon as he heard the car start, Tony was surprised to find that he was in a car seat. Hugging his kitty tight, Tony watched the scenery go by. As they pulled onto Gibbs' road, Tony started to recognize the area.

 

"Your house is here," Tony signed.

 

"You have a good memory," Gibbs praised as he watched Tony's face light up when they pulled in.

 

Inside the house, Gibbs was debating on exactly what to do. Tony was not allowed to put weight on his feet and he wanted him to be as independent as he could manage.  
Putting Tony down on the living room floor, Gibbs ran into the kitchen and flipped on the coffee pot, allowing Tony a minute to look around the living room. Just as he turned from the coffee pot, Gibbs felt a tug on his pants. "You are quick, kid." Gibbs smiled as he picked up the little boy. "You crawled in here?"

 

"Yes, I was really careful, I did not use my feet." Tony smiled; he was proud of himself.

 

"That's good work, Tony." Gibbs praised as he hugged the little boy tight making him giggle.

 

"I'm hungry," Tony signed with a little hesitation. Looking up at Gibbs, the fear was written all over his face.

 

"Listen to me, Tony." Gibbs sat down in a chair so he could look at the little boy. "I want you to tell me any time you are hungry or thirsty. I'll get you what you need when you need it. If you have to go potty, you tell me. I'm going to take very good care of you."

 

"Got it," Tony signed with a huge smile. "Do you have jelly?"

 

"I do," Gibbs smiled. "Do you want peanut butter too or just jelly?"

 

"Peanut butter and jelly," Tony signed and started wiggling in excitement.

 

Placing Tony in the booster seat that had appeared, Gibbs hurried to make the little boy's sandwich, adding some apple slices and a cookie too.

 

"This is the best ever," Tony signed while he chewed. "I never had it before."

 

Gibbs watched the little boy as he ate, there was such a pure joy that came with something as simple and common as a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Tony giggled as Gibbs cleaned up his messy hands and face. "You are so funny," Gibbs kissed the little boy's head. Grabbing a bottle of juice out of the fridge, Gibbs headed up the stairs with Tony. Walking into the spare room, Gibbs smiled at the toys, books, movies and clothes that were adorning the room. Abby was buzzing around the room putting things in places that the little boy could reach.

 

"All this is for me?" Tony looked around wiggling with excitement. "I never had so many toys before. These are the best; I always wanted toys!”

 

"You didn't have toys at your house?" Gibbs was trying not to how that he was upset.

 

"Just what Nanny gave me," Tony explained. "Father did not want to waste money on toys."

 

"Well," Abby smiled as she signed. "All of these are for you. We're going to have so much fun playing with them."

 

"Let's get you into some pajamas and then you're going to rest while we watch a movie." Gibbs put the little boy on the bed and started for the dresser.

 

"Here's some juice for you to drink while Gibbs looks through all your cool pajamas." Abby twisted off the cap and helped Tony drink.

 

"Thank you," Tony hugged Abby after drinking the juice.

 

"You like lots of hugs?" Abby questioned as she helped him slip off his shirt and slippers.

 

"My mom didn't like to hug," Tony sighed. "I got hugs from Nanny and Butler. I love hugs they make my belly feel tingly." Pulling up his shirt, Tony poked at his belly as if he could feel the tingly feeling even better. “Right here,” he signed before pointing.

 

"I love to hug," Abby picked the little guy up and hugged him tight. Walking over to the dresser, Abby and Gibbs watched as Tony looked at all the different pajamas in the drawer; finally settling on a pair that had race cars on them: Tony allowed Gibbs to change his clothes and tuck him in for a nap. Abby placed the little guy on the bed and moved to find a movie so that they could get him settled and relaxed.

 

With Tony tucked in, Gibbs headed into the bathroom to wash his own face and brush his teeth, Gibbs was shocked at the response of the little boy. "NO, NO," Tony screamed and started to get out of the bed.

 

"Hey," Gibbs walked over and picked him up, rubbing circles on his back to soothe him. "I was just going to wash my face and brush my teeth. I'm going to nap with you; I'm tired."

 

"Don't leave me," Tony's eyes filled with tears and fear as he signed frantically before grabbing onto Jethro’s shirt. Burying his head in his friend’s neck, the little boy held on tight.

 

"Nope," Gibbs smiled as he took the little boy with him to the bathroom. Placing in him on the counter, Gibbs washed his face and brushed his teeth while the little boy watched. "See, I just had to get ready to sleep."

 

"What about my teeth?" Tony questioned as he showed the peanut butter stuck in them. “I need them cleaned; the sugar bugs will make cavities.”

 

"Good point," Gibbs laughed: thankful that Abby had placed a child's toothbrush on the bathroom counter. "We'll get them all scrubbed up in no time."

 

Tony giggled through the brushing of his teeth and the washing of his face. Abby watched in awe of how happy and loving his beautiful child was. "How about I tuck you in while Gibbs gets changed into something to sleep in?" Abby put her hands out to the little boy.

 

"Are you coming back?" Tony questioned with fear; his body trembling with fear that Gibbs was not coming back.

 

"I'll be back before Abby can even find us a movie to watch," Gibbs promised as he hurried to conduct his business and change clothes.

 

"You are safe here," Abby reassured the little boy. "Gibbs will protect you forever! You just worry about having fun; I love to hear you giggle."

 

"What is going to happen to father?" Tony questioned. “Can he get me? I don’t want to go back to there.”

 

"No, he can’t come get you; I promise. We are going to put him in jail and you are never going back there ever again." Gibbs explained. "He won't be able to hurt you from jail; I've got you now and I'm going to keep you safe." Gibbs crossed his heart so the little boy knew he was very serious. “You are mine!” Swooping in, Gibbs picked up the little boy and spun in a big circle laughing as the little guy squealed with delight.

 

"Can you be my new forever dad?" Tony's face glowed with excitement as he asked the question that nearly broke Gibbs and Abby into pieces.  
Back to index


	5. Chapter 5

"You are safe here," Abby reassured the little boy. "Gibbs will protect you forever! You just worry about having fun; I love to hear you giggle."

 

"What is going to happen to father?" Tony questioned.

 

"We are going to put him in jail," Gibbs explained. "He won't be able to hurt you from jail; I've got you now and I'm going to keep you safe."

 

"Can you be my new forever dad?" Tony's face glowed with excitement as he asked the question that nearly broke Gibbs and Abby into pieces.

 

Gibbs looked at the little boy; the excitement just radiated off of him. Unable to break his heart, Gibbs crawled up on the big bed with him and pulled him in his lap. "I'll be here for you always."

 

Satisfied with that answer, Tony pointed to the TV and then signed to Abby. "Can you watch the movie with us?"

 

"I would love to watch the movie with you," Abby smiled as she grabbed the remote and crawled on the bed beside the two guys. Smiling, Abby watched as Tony wiggled off of Gibbs' lap so he could sit between his two new friends; he really liked feeling safe and loved like he did now.

 

Tony was totally engrossed in the movie, his reactions to the scenes playing out on the screen made both Abby and Gibbs smile. As the movie ended, Gibbs looked down to find a little boy who was desperately trying to stay awake.

 

Easing off the bed, Abby tucked both the guys in before heading downstairs and out the door. She vowed that she would do whatever it would take to make sure that the little boy was happy from this point on.

 

Tony was the first one to wake from their nap. Seeing that the kindest man he ever met was still sleeping, Tony wiggled closer to the edge of the bed. Thinking really hard, he tried to figure out a way to get down without hurting his feet. Sliding off onto his tush, Tony crawled over to the toy box and started exploring. Finding some cars, Tony's eyes lit up; he loved cars. Driving them around the small area, Tony was having all sorts of fun making them crash and spin out. He was so engrossed in playing that he didn't even notice that Gibbs had woken up and was watching him.

 

"Think I could play too?" The Gunny questioned as he moved to the floor to be with the little boy.

 

Looking over his cars, Tony picked up the police car and ambulance and handed them to his friend. Gibbs got into the act complete with sound effects. Tony kept quiet, he was not allowed to speak or play at home and he didn't want to make Gibbs mad by doing something he shouldn't.

 

"You can make noises," Gibbs prodded gently. "I love it when you laugh: I love the sound of your voice."

 

Tony looked at Gibbs, his heart full of such hope that this man was different than his father. "Vrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooom," Tony mocked the noise Gibbs was making and drove the car right up Gibbs' arm and parked it on his head. Giggles took over as he watched Gibbs try to see the car without taking it off his head. The way the older man made faces and his expressions were the little boy's undoing.

 

"You are so silly!" Tony signed as he laughed hard.

 

"Probie," Franks yelled for Gibbs as he walked up the stairs. Tony was instantly frightened and scurried to get under the bed and hide.

 

"In here, Mike." Gibbs sighed as he watched his boss come into the room. "Don't be so loud; you scared Tony."

 

"It's just Mike," Gibbs reassured as he held his arms out for the little boy.

 

"Come on out here, boy." Mike grumbled as he grabbed his coat from the chair by the door. "I found your kitty in the hallway looking for you."

 

Crawling out from under the bed, Tony put his arms out for Gibbs to pick him up. As soon as he saw his kitty in Mike's hands; his hands started moving quickly. Gibbs chuckled at what the little boy was saying.

 

"Kitty, you can't go out by yourself. If you get lost, we will have to get a hunting dog to find you and then you'll run up a tree and the fireman will have to get you down then it will be time for a bath because you are dirty. You have to be more careful."

 

Taking the plush toy from Mike, Tony hugged it tight before giving Kitty a stern look.

 

"Well," Gibbs looked at Mike. "That kitty is lucky that he's not grounded."

 

Tony giggled and snuggled into Gibbs' neck, allowing him to carry him into the bathroom to go potty before taking him downstairs to eat. Once they were in the kitchen, Gibbs sets about making something for the little boy to eat while he talked to Mike. Franks worked on coloring a picture with the little guy as they waited for Tony's mid afternoon snack to be ready.

 

"You're a pretty good artist," Mike commented as he colored the roof of the house in the picture.

 

"Ga-ibs," Tony called to Jethro. "How do I say thank you?"

 

"Th-an-k y-eww," Gibbs sounded it out for him twice.

 

"Th-ank ewww," Tony smiled.

 

"You are a smart kid," Franks beamed; this little boy was melting the ice around his heart.

 

Tony was working on his snack when Franks took Gibbs to the living room where Tony couldn't hear him.

 

"His father is scum, Jethro." Mike growled. "He wants the boy dead; piece of crap is going to jail for a long time. Children's Services is sending a representative over with the judge that is proceeding over Tony's case along with an investigator; they want to talk to him."

 

"Ah, come on, Mike." Gibbs ran a hand over his face. "He's been through so much; that many people at one time are going to be hard on him."

 

"Damn it, Probie. Don't you think I know that?" Mike growled at Gibbs. "These people want to help him; they are his only chance to get away from that animal and have a good life. His father wanted him dead; you don't think we're really going to let him get away with that."

 

"Ga-ibs," Tony called from the kitchen.

 

"Yeah buddy," Gibbs questioned softly as he walked into the kitchen.

 

"I want to help," Tony signed. "I can talk to the people if they are going to keep me safe."

 

"You are too smart for your own good," Gibbs praised as he leaned over and kissed the top of his head.

 

"Monica is the lady that comes to my father's house and asks me if my father hurts me," Tony signed before returning to chomp on his meal.

 

"I'll track her down," Franks smiled. "Guess we should have asked the kid some questions from the beginning."

 

"No," Gibbs shook his head. "We don't want them to twist anything saying that we coaxed him or coached him."

 

"I'm going to get that judge and kid's liaison here today," Mike grumbled. "The kid has a story to tell."

 

"You sure do, don't you, buddy." Gibbs said softly as he kissed the top of the little boy's head.


	6. Chapter 6

Keeping Tony entertained was not as hard as Gibbs thought I was going to be. He actually loved everything and anything; his imagination was incredible. Pulling blankets from the closet, Jethro started moving the kitchen chairs into the living room and soon Tony found himself the prince of Fort Gibbs. A crumpled piece of aluminum foil served as his crown, his stuffed animals his loyal subjects and soon he was telling everyone the story of the kingdom; his hands flying as his imagination conjured up the tale of how he became royalty.

 

There was a knock on the door that startled both Gibbs and Tony. The older man instantly becoming protective of his little charge. "Stay in the fort," Gibbs said softly to Tony as he grabbed his weapon and headed for the door.

 

Opening the door, Jethro found Franks standing on his porch with three other people. "Special Agent Gibbs, I would like to introduce you to Judge Taylor, Detective Sullivan and Megan Marks from the state."

 

"Nice to meet you," Gibbs shook everyone's hand as he holstered his gun. "Please come in. Sorry about the weapon, I guess I am a bit over protective.”

“Until we know more about the kid’s history,” Mike interjected. “I don’t think there is any such thing as overprotective.”

“Please come in,” Gibbs moved out of the doorway. “I need to go check on Tony for a moment.”

 

Judge Taylor watched Gibbs carefully taking in how he was very deliberate with his movements in placing his weapon out of Tony's view and reach. Walking into the living room, Judge Taylor took in the fort that they were building with a smile. "Used to do the same thing with my boy."

 

"The prince and I were just about to camp out for a short nap," Gibbs explained. "Trying to find ways to keep him off his feet until they get better."

 

"That must present a challenge," Megan commented.

 

"He's a great child," Mike interjected. "I've seen how well he listens. You tell him to stay off his feet, he stays off his feet."

 

"Mike?" Tony signed to Gibbs.

 

"Sure is," Gibbs laughed as Tony crawled out of the tent and was at the older man's feet in record time. Tugging at his pant leg, Tony watched as Franks sat down on the floor to be close to him.

 

"Gibbs put our picture on the fridge," Tony signed pointing in the direction of the kitchen.

 

"Can I go look at your picture?" Judge Taylor questioned; surprising Tony that he understood sign language.

 

"Sure," Tony answered. "Mike says I'm an artist."

 

Walking over to the picture, Judge Taylor takes his time studying it which causes Tony to giggle. Crawling over to there the judge is looking at his picture, he lightly taps him on the leg and puts his arms up to be picked up. Picking the little boy up, Judge Taylor is appalled at how thin the little boy is. "You are a very good artist. Will you color me a picture too?"

 

"Sure!" Tony's excited and turns in Judge Taylor's arms looking for Gibbs. "Ga-bibs." Tony calls out to his friend.

 

"What's up, buddy?" Gibbs walks over to the little boy.

 

"He said I'm an artist and wants me to color him a picture. Is that okay?" Tony's eyes shine with tears that show how vulnerable this little boy still is. "Please."

 

"You sure can," Gibbs leans over and kisses the little boy's forehead. "I want you to remember that nothing is going to happen to you here; I am not going to get mad at you. In this house we don’t hit or yell. We hug, snuggle and talk. Do you understand?"

 

"But I'm bad; my father said so. I tried really hard to be good, but he always said I was bad." Tony was starting to get upset; his little body trembling as tears started to stream down his face. He had been told all his life that he was bad and now these people were treating him as if he wasn’t. He really didn’t know what to think about it. Trying to wrap his little mind around it only made him sob in pure anguish. Anguish that no child should know or adult for that matter.

 

Hugging him to comfort him, Judge Taylor took Tony into the living room where he sat down on the couch with him on his lap. "When your father said you were bad, what happened? Did he do something to you?"

 

"He hit me with his belt sometimes he would put me in the room with all the bottles and not let me out for a very long time. I would have an accident because there was no potty so he would whip me for that when he let me out. I tried really hard not to have an accident; I did. It was so cold; I couldn’t make it stop from happening. I didn’t like it at all; it hurt a lot and I got a rash." Tony was crying as he signed.

 

"Okay," Judge Taylor soothed. "You're okay now." The man in authority was finding his heart was being captured by this little boy; his story was tearing at his soul. Judge Taylor gently rocked the little boy as he held him closely, rubbing his back as he hummed a soft tune.

 

"Sir," Gibbs stepped up to the judge. "May I please take him for a few minutes?"

There was a longing in the older man’s eyes that broke the judge’s tough exterior; he couldn’t deny that this man that was trained to kill if necessary was the gentlest of any man he had ever met. "Sure," Judge Taylor allowed Gibbs to pick up the little boy; watching as Tony clung tightly to the agent.

 

"Ga-bibs," Tony cried out almost scrambling to get closer; his little arms going around Jethro’s neck and holding on for dear life as he sobbed.

 

"Oh sweet boy," Gibbs rubbed his back as he walked around the room with him. "You're safe now; it's okay. Nothing can get you now; your father is in a place that bad men go. Try to calm down a little."

 

"I'm going to go up and get his kitty," Mike said softly as he ran up the stairs trying to find something to soothe the little boy. Returning with Kitty and a book, Franks watched as his agent settled into a chair with a very exhausted little boy and rocked him gently.

 

"Here's your kitty," Mike responded softly. "I brought you that book about the car too." Tony snuggled close to Gibbs; he held his kitty close while Mike pulled up a chair and started flipping through the book to read it to the little boy. The three advocates for the little boy sat watching as the little guy struggled to calm down enough to resume their interview.

 

"Tony," Judge Taylor moved to sit closer. "Can you tell me how you got here to this house?"

 

"Gibbs brought me in his car," Tony signed as Gibbs kept a safe hold on kitty.

 

"How about before that?" Judge Taylor gave the boy a reassuring smile.

 

Thinking hard, Tony sighed and started to sign. "Father told me to go away and never come back to his house. Butler took me in the car and we drove a very long time. I got sleepy and when I woke up I was all by myself on the ground under some trees."

 

"Wow," Judge Taylor reached over to gently pet the stuffed kitty. "That sounds pretty scary. What happened next?"

 

"I had to go potty and my tummy was hungry, so I started walking to find a bathroom. I walked a long time and I just fall over and had to go to sleep for a little while I was really scared." Tony snuggled in closer to Jethro. "I walked and walked and walked. It started to rain so I was real careful because I was dirty, but I saw lights and I crawled up on the porch but I fell in the house."

 

"Then I came home and found you," Gibbs hugged the little boy and kissed the top of his head.

 

"I was sleeping in the kitchen," Tony explained. "Gibbs was real nice and he's teaching me to talk."

 

"He is?" Judge Taylor smiled. "What have you learned so far?"

 

"Ka-at, Ga-bib, Tha-ank ewww," Tony smiled; he was so proud of himself.

 

"You are really smart!" Judge Taylor praised making the little boy's face light up. "Can we look at your feet?"

 

Tony shook his head no. "They have boo boo bandages on them. The doctor said to leave it on that, is the rule."

 

"How about we go up to your room," Gibbs smiled. "We can take it off, show the judge and put new clean ones on with the ointment like the doctor showed us."

 

"You have to put it back on it's the rule." Tony signed in reminder.

 

"I promise," Gibbs chuckled as he carried the little boy up the stairs with everyone following him.

 

"Wow," Megan exclaimed as she looked around the room that has instantly become Tony's room. "You wasted no time in getting him a place to call home."

 

"My coworkers," Gibbs explained. "They are very excited that he is part of our lives."

 

"Can I play cars with Mr. Judge?" Tony asked.

 

"Let's do your feet first, then you can play cars with Judge Taylor," Gibbs laughed. "Think you have a friend now, your honor."

 

"It's going to make my job a lot easier if he trusts me," Judge Taylor smiled at the little boy. The trio took in the sight of Tony's feet as Gibbs gently undid the bandages and cleaned them up before applying the medicine and new bandages.

 

Tony was the perfect little patient, he had his stuffed animals on his tummy and played quietly with them while Gibbs worked and the social worker took pictures.

 

"Tony?" Megan called softly. "How'd you hurt your feet, sweetie?"

 

"I didn't have no shoes on my feet," Tony signed and resumed playing with his toys.

 

"He said he didn't have any shoes on his feet," Judge Taylor translated for the social worker. "I've seen all I need to see here; I can make a ruling based on what has been presented and what the little boy has said."

 

"You promised to play cars with the kid," Franks reminded the judge from the doorway.

 

Laughing, Judge Taylor helped Tony off the bed and together they played with his toy cars; the noises of both the guys filling the room. Gibbs heart soared at the sound coming from the little boy.

 

"You're tearing up," Detective Sullivan commented.

 

"Sorry," Gibbs sighned. "When we played with the cars earlier in the day; he wouldn't make any noises. He was too scared; it took some reassuring for him to finally join me in making the sounds."

 

"We need to be going," Megan said softly, putting a stop to the car race.

 

"Will you come see me again?" Tony signed to the judge.

 

"I sure will," Judge Taylor smiled. "You and I are good friends now."

 

"Your honor," Gibbs stepped up to the man's side. "If you decide to keep him from his father; I would like the opportunity to apply to be his guardian and maybe more. Is that possible?"

"Ooh-rah," Judge Taylor turned to watch the little boy; amused by the sight of him playing with Franks. "Semper Fi, Gunny."With a warming feeling in the pit of his stomach, Gibbs walked their guest down while Mike played with Tony a little longer.

"I'll draw up the papers for you to sign," Megan said softly. "You have made such strides in a very short time."

"Thank you," Gibbs nodded."I will make this son of a bitch fry," Detective Sullivan smirked at Gibbs. "You don't hurt children.""I was a sniper," Gibbs joked."Still got your Kate?" Sullivan questioned."Cleaned and ready to go," Gibbs nodded a mischievous smiled crossing his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

The first weekend after Tony arrived was full of activity. Gibbs had hoped for a nice quiet weekend to allow the little boy to sleep and get well, but soon found that his co-workers had other plans. Of all the people that he worked with, the reaction of Leon Vance took him by surprise the most.

It was barely 8 a.m. when the soft knock came causing Tony to look up at the door with a great deal of intrigue. Having calmed down, Gibbs was relieved to find his little friend no longer jumping at every bump and noise. "Ga-ibbs!" Tony called toward the kitchen where his breakfast was being made. "Da-oor."

"Think we should go see who it is?" Gibbs smiled as the little boy arrived at his ankle ready with a gentle tug on his pants. "Up we go," Gibbs smiled, lifting the little boy into his arms. "Wonder who it could be? Do you have any guesses?"

"No-oh" Tony giggled. He was trying to stretch to see before the door was open. As soon as Gibbs opened the door, the little boy smiled as the face of Leon and Jackie Vance appeared. "Hi!" Tony waved to Jackie before glancing down at her belly, swollen with child; his eyes growing wide with wonder.

"Well hello there!" Jackie said softly before taking the little one from Jethro's arms leaving him feeling bereft. "My name is Jackie; I think you are a very handsome little boy."

Tony's hands started moving quickly as he tried to carry on a conversation with Leon's wife only to have her look to Gibbs for help. "Tony says that you have beautiful eyes and that he is very happy that you came to visit. He is pretty excited that you have a baby in your belly and he really hopes it is a little boy so he can teach him to play with cars."

"Would you play cars with me?" Leon questioned softly. "I love to play cars."

Tony gave Leon a hard look; his eyes crossing as he tried to contain his giggles. Soon the battle was lost and Gibbs was catching his boy before he giggled right off of Jackie's lap. "You are so silly," Jethro teased as he put Tony on the floor. "Think you can play car with Leon while I finish your breakfast?"

Lifting his shirt, Tony poked at his belly. "Ya-es," Tony nodded.

"Okay, you must have a tiny way to go before it's totally on empty?" Shaking his head in amusement the older man went back to cooking while Jackie and Leon played with the little boy. "Leon, Jackie? You want some breakfast?"

"We already ate," Leon yelled back as he watched his wife sneak out the door to the car. It wasn't a minute later that she came back inside her arms full of bags. "We're going to spoil, Tony. Take your time cooking." Leon yelled into the kitchen making Gibbs come quickly trying to figure out exactly what was going on.

"Do you want to open your presents?" Jackie questioned softly. "I think you are going to like them."

"Ga-ibbs?" Tony's voice shook; he really wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He never had presents with wrapping paper and everything on them before. "Ga-ibbs?"

"I'm right here," Gibbs smiled down just as the little boy's arms shot up in the air at him. "I'll sit with you; we'll do it together. Let's go turn off your breakfast and put it in the oven to stay warm. You're going to love presents; I promise you. They are so much fun." With Tony safely in his lap, Jethro pulled the first wrapped gift over and placed it within reach. “This is what you do,” Gibbs explained as he took Tony’s hand and gently tore a piece of the wrapping paper off. The little boy giggled and ripped a bit more looking quickly to Jackie and Leon to make sure it was okay.

“Are you excited?” Jackie smiled. “You are almost there; tear a bit more off!”

With a little more effort, the sweet boy got more of the paper off so he could see the content of the box. He vibrated with excitement; his hands going in all directions as he tried to convey his thanks to Mr. and Mrs. Vance. “He’s very excited,” Gibbs translated. “He saw these blocks in a catalog that his nanny had and he really wanted them. He said he wants to build a house, a car and a swing set.”

The adults had to convince Tony gently that if he opened other presents that nobody would take anything away. One by one, they gently opened all the presents revealing clothing, books, puzzles, and even a stuffed duck to add to the collection. The adults were chatting when they realized that Tony wasn’t on the floor playing with his new blocks any longer. Knowing the little boy crawled from place to place, Gibbs went to the closest place in the house, the most logical place. He let out a snort when he found Tony sitting in front of the closed oven door looking at his breakfast, licking his lips. “Would you like to eat now?” Gibbs asked softly as he picked up his precious child. Seeing Tony nod anxiously, he placed him in his chair and hurried to get his food from the oven.

Tony hummed while he ate, the little guy really enjoyed his meals. Nobody understood that he was always scared to eat when his father was home; he didn’t know if it would make him mad. Sometimes, he spilled and that made his father hit him. Other times, he ate everything and Nanny brought him seconds, which made his father shout at him then throw his food on the floor. When he was really mad, he had to skip the next meal so that father didn’t have to spend the money to feed him after having eaten extra the night before. With Gibbs, he ate, how much he wanted, when he was hungry and nothing happened to him. It had been the best two days of his life; he wasn’t even afraid to eat any more.

“You really like that; don’t you?” Gibbs snickered. He loved how the little boy hummed while he ate. The first meal he had fed him at home was almost a disaster until Abby stepped in to show Tony that there was nothing to fear. She had gone as far as to spill her drink and start a food fight with Gibbs. The shaking and tears had soon turned to giggles that led to a belly laugh as soon as the first piece of banana stuck to his forehead.

“My prince!” Abby giggled as she walked into the house finding Leon, Jackie, Gibbs and Tony at the table. “You are even more handsome today than you were yesterday.” Sitting at the table with a thud, the woman that loved Tony with all her heart simply sat watching him with a starry look in her eyes that made the little boy giggle.

“Abby is crazy,” Tony signed to Gibbs making the man laugh. “I think she might need some medicine to make the crazy go away.”

“I think that she only has eyes for you,” Gibbs snickered as he poked his little guy gently in the belly. “Look at those eyes; she has love in them.” Tony was very serious for a moment; he looked deeply into Abby’s eyes his little hands pushing her bangs out of the way. Nodding with satisfaction, he turned to Gibbs and placed his little hands on each side of his face and put his face so close to Gibbs that they touched noses. Tony was so deep in concentration that Gibbs wondered exactly what he was doing. A moment passed, then another and before Gibbs knew it the little boy kissed his nose with a giggle and let go. “Well, thank you,” Gibbs smiled. “I really loved that kiss.”

“You have more love in your eyes than Abby does; she just has crazy in her eyes.” Tony laughed hard when Abby gasped and fell to the floor pretending that her heart was broken and she simply was perishing from the agony of defeat.

“My prince,” Abby gasped as she reached for him only to have Tony playfully push her hand away. “Save me my prince; I am a fair maiden that needs her Prince Charming; please oh please help me.” Putting his little arms out, Tony hugged Jackie tight when she picked him up. Snuggling closer; Tony just shook his head at Abby, she definitely needed some no more crazies medicine. Seeing that Tony wasn’t into her dramatics, Abby got up and made her way to the living room where she saw all of Tony’s presents. “Whoa! You got presents, Tony!”

Returning to the kitchen carrying Tony’s duck, everyone was shocked when the little boy reacted. “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Ma---ine! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Wiggling with all this might, Tony reached out for his precious ducky holding it tight to him when Abby handed it over. “Ga-ibbs!” Tony called out with his voice. “CA-at, CAa-at, CAa-at.”

“Hey,” Gibbs took Tony from Jackie and they made their way into the living room. “See all your toys are here; they are yours for keeps. Abby was just admiring your new toy; I promise she was just looking. Are you afraid all your toys will go away like they did at your father’s house?” Gibbs watched as Tony nodded and gathered his new friends in his arms and held them close. He hummed to them gently, almost as if he was trying to soothe them.

“I’m sorry,” Abby said softly as she sat on the floor away from the little boy. “I would never take your toys; I was so excited that you got new stuff. Think we could read one of your books with your friends? I promise to be really nice to them.” Tony looked down at his arms full with his friends then to Abby. He wanted her to tell him, but he didn’t have any hands free to ask her. Seeing his little head, wrinkled as he was deep in thought, Abby picked a book before moving over to the little boy. “Could I hold you?” Tony’s face brightened up immediately; his eyes excited that he didn’t have to ask; she just knew.

“He is so precious,” Jackie commented softly. “So wounded, but so precious. You two were meant for each other, Jethro. He loves you so much already and I can see that the feeling is mutual. Whatever you need, Gibbs; Leon and I will help you. Are you going to need some child care?”

“Eventually,” Gibbs nodded. “Not for a while though, Morrow has me on family leave right now; it’s three fourths of my pay but it lets me be here with Tony. He really needs someone to look after him that he trusts. Those feet are a full time job; he has to stay off of them. He is such a good listener; I am afraid of how he would react if he was put in a position that he had to break the rules.”

“Jethro?” Ducky called as he walked in the door, his arms full of bags. “Do you know that you have a delightful park just down the street?”

“Morning Duck,” Gibbs snorted. “You went shopping?”

“Oh, this?” Ducky blushed. “I though the lad could use a few things. I do not have a big family, Jethro. It was an honor to shop for the lad; he is going to need things Jethro. He’s a growing child; he can’t sand on a boat and drink coffee.”

“Leon!” Mike growled from the door. “Help me get this box inside; would you?”

Gibbs eyes grew wide when Mike and Leon carried in a box containing an extra wide jogging stroller. He didn’t even know they made such a thing. Together, the two men took everything out of the box and put the stroller together. Tony squealed with delight when he saw his wheels. Ducky’s face glowed knowing that he had been the one to bring such joy to the little boy. Taking the boy gently from Abby, Gibbs placed Tony in the stroller along with his duck, kitty, dog, and bear.

“Vrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooom!” Tony pointed towards the door; he was ready to roll. Laughing at the child’s antics, Gibbs grabbed a jacket for the little boy and a blanket before signing to Abby to grab some juice and a snack.

“Let’s go see this park,” Gibbs smiled as Mike and Leon picked up the stroller and carried it to the sidewalk; Tony’s face lighting up as he watched the scenery around him. Walking towards the park, the group enjoyed the morning sunshine as the birds chirped.

The lay of the land was familiar to the little boy; he had been out in this area by himself just days before. Seeing a familiar spot, Tony’s hands started moving as he tried to communicate with the adults. It was Abby that caught on first. “Here?” Abby pointed to a fence just across the street from where they were walking. Seeing Tony’s hands start up again; this time more frantic Abby hurried to see if what he was telling her was true. The group stopped; watching a bit perplexed. Gibbs was kneeling by his boy; the little guy was upset to the point of tears streaming down his face. He wouldn’t communicate with Gibbs he just watched for Abby. “Got him!” Abby called from the alley. “He’s little, but I don’t think he’s hurt.” Coming from the shadows, Abby crossed the desolate street with a puppy clutched tightly to her chest. “I’ll take him to a puppy doctor; I think he is okay.”

“This your friend?” Gibbs questioned softly as he wiped the little boy’s nose. “Looks like a good friend to me.”

“He is the best! We were best friends for 2 sunshines and 3 moon shines. I tried to get him to come with me, but he got scared by the thunder boomer.” Tony’s hands were flying as he told the story of his little friend. Gibbs was struggling to keep up, but with Abby’s help was able to catch the entire story. “Will he be scared of the doctor?”

“Nope,” Abby shook her head hard. “He’s going to be super-duper cool! Did you have a name for him?”

There was a quick shake of the head as Tony reached for the puppy that had been his companion when he was cold, lost and afraid. Seeing the yearning in the little boy’s eyes, Gibbs had Abby lean down with him so Tony could pet him. “He has to go get checked out, Tony. After the doctor is done with him; Abby will bring him back. Will that be okay?”

“Gibbs!” Abby squealed. “You’re letting him keep the puppy? That’s so great.”

“Dog’s a hero,” Gibbs grunted. “Kept the little guy safe.”

“You’re getting soft, Probie.” Mike teased as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Truth be told, Gibbs wasn’t the only one going soft where little Tony was concerned. “I’ll drive you to the vet, Abby.” Mike turned on his heels and headed back towards the house. Suddenly it occurred to him just how soft he was becoming as he watched his co-workers head to the park just to brighten a lost little boy’s day.


	8. Chapter 8

The morning outing to the park was a refreshing change for the little boy. He was able to swing, slide and even play in the grass once Ducky wrapped his bandaged feet in newspaper and covered them with plastic bags. He was grass stained from head to toe and for the first time ever he didn’t get scared that he would be whipped for it. After a solid hour of playing hard, the little boy fell asleep playing hide and seek with his friends.

“Think it’s okay to let him nap out here?” Gibbs questioned softly as he picked up the little boy and wrapped him in the blanket they brought. Ducky simply nodded his approval not wanting to disturb his friend or the precious child in his arms. Moving to a nearby bench, Gibbs sat looking over the playground wondering if it would be better to build the little guy his own play area. Thinking about it for a moment, the dad side of him kicked in deciding that he would place a few items in the backyard, but that a walk to the park would be part of their normal routine; the fresh air would do them both good. “You guys can go; we’re going to sit here for a while. I don’t want to wake him and the sun and fresh air feel good.”

Leon and Jackie started walking back to the house; they had a few plans for the day. Finding Morrow in the driveway, they both had to smile at the disappointed look on the man’s face. “Where’s Jethro and Tony?” Pointing towards the locked door, Tom looked defeated. “I brought him some movies and clothes. He is going to need a lot of things if he is going to be living with Gibbs.”

“They are at the park,” Leon pointed down the road. “Kid fell asleep and Jethro is holding him for a bit.”

“It started off that he didn’t want to wake him up; he does need the sleep, but I think it’s more like Gibbs doesn’t want to put him down.” Jackie smiled. “They are perfect for each other, just perfect. You are right; he’s going to need a lot of things. I am sure more things than even Jethro has considered. We should throw him a baby shower.”

“That is so perfect!” Abby giggled as she walked up on the conversation; the puppy in her arms. “He needs regular feedings, a special formula for a while and love. I got the formula and the special food; I am pretty sure that our little Tony will be just what he needs.”

“Okay,” Tom laughed. “Who is this little guy?” Director Morrow listened with great interest as Abby explained the story behind the puppy. “Well, I think I better call my wife; she is going to love this. Start working on the baby shower; I’ll call my assistant to see if we can find more unused funds that we can move around a little. Get Dr. Mallard and Jimmy Palmer involved. I’m going to the park; see if Jethro needs a hand. I’ll make a call to see if I can’t get some insight on what the judge is thinking and how we are proceeding.”

Tom’s arrival at the park was appreciated as Jethro realized that his boy was out like a light and would probably need a potty as soon as he woke up. “Director,” Gibbs nodded. “Good to see you, sir. What brings you to the park?”

“Well,” Tom ran a hand over Tony’s soft curls. “I wanted to see how you two were doing; offer to run errands or even watch over the little guy if you needed to go out. My wife is very eager to meet him; she’s itching to shop some more. It’s been a long time since we had a small child to shop for. The downside of them growing up; I guess. I miss this age; the snuggling and cuddling. Kissing the boo boos away and life being that simple. It’s not that simple for him, though; is it?”

“No,” Gibbs sighed deeply. “It isn’t that simple. He’s endured more pain in his four years than most people do in a lifetime. I hope that we’re able to replace all those bad memories with good ones. He was terrified to eat, Tom. Abby started a food fight so that he wouldn’t be scared anymore; it worked. I think I should start back to the house; he’s had enough juice and water that he’s going to need the head as soon as he wakes up. Would you mind pushing the stroller?”

“This is nice,” Tom looked over the boy’s wheels before following. “Let me guess, Dr. Mallard?”

“Yes,” Jethro smiled. “Tony seems to have charmed everyone; they are all tripping over their feet to make sure he has everything a little boy could want.”

“Guilty,” Director Morrow laughed. “If we’ve overstepped, Jethro.”

“I didn’t mean that,” sighing in frustration, Jethro turned to his friend. “It’s just, I guess.”

“That as the man that Tony is going to call dad; you’d like the opportunity to provide a few things for him yourself?” Tom smiled. “Or at the least pick them out?”

“Yes,” Gibbs snorted. “I’d like to take him shopping; see the world through his reactions. I want this to be about him not about what everyone else wants for him. I’m sounding foolish, sir.”

“You’re sounding like a good dad,” Morrow smiled. “I’ll call the gang off long enough for you to take that child shopping; he’s going to have so much fun. Every year, you have donated your bonuses to a charity. Your bonus is set to pay today; I took the liberty of having it deposited with your check. I figured that the extra would be put to good use.” Tom continued to push the stroller watching silently at how much love Gibbs was showing the little boy. There were gentle touches to his hair, the soft kiss to his forehead while he slept and the adjustment of the blanket that was keeping the little guy warm. There was no greater love that could be found in the world at that very moment than what Gibbs had for the little boy sleeping in his arms.

 

Lunchtime found Tony sitting at the table in the kitchen coloring a picture while Gibbs worked at making him something nutritious. “Ga-bibs?” Tony called to his new friend.

 

“What’s up buddy?” Gibbs turned around so he could watch Tony sign.

 

“Why didn’t my dad want me?” Tony questioned. “Was I bad?”

 

Taking a deep breath, Jethro grabbed their plates and headed towards the table. “Well, little guy; I don’t think you were bad. Sometimes, people just are not good parents and your father was one of those people.” Running his fingers through the loose curls on the top of Tony’s head, Gibbs looked at the little boy as he spoke. He knew that above all things at that moment reassurance and love was what he needed to see.

 

“Do you want me?” Tony’s eyes were bright with hope as he signed. “Do you want me to be your little boy?”

 

Standing slowly, Gibbs picked the little boy up and held him close. “I do want you. I would be so happy to have you as my little boy.” Hugging him as tight as he dared, Gibbs made sure the little one in his arms knew he was wanted and loved.

 

“Can I be your little boy?” Tony pulled back to ask the question.

 

“We are working on making it so you are my little boy,” Gibbs explained. “There is some grown up stuff we have to do first, but we are working really hard on it. I think it won’t be long and you will be my little boy and puppy will be our puppy. What do you say to going shopping with me? Would you like to go to a store and see what we can get to play with?”

“Can we get puppy stuff too?” Tony’s hands were signing with excitement.

“We can,” Gibbs snickered. “Puppy has to stay here; I promise we'll be bring puppy lots of surprises."

"I think Abby should visit with puppy while we go do man stuff." Tony was so proud that he was going out to spend the day with Gibbs. "Please."

Shopping was an experience like no other. Gibbs watched as his little boy's face lit up aisle after aisle; he was so excited by everything in the store. Mickey Mouse seemed to be his all time favorite; his eyes lighting up at everything Mickey. Gibbs soon found himself grateful for Tom's interference where it came to his bonus as the shopping cart started collecting items.

"Ga-ibbs?" Tony's eyes landed on a huge story book; it had every story under the sun in it. It was colorful, detailed and huge. Up to this point, the little boy had not asked for anything; he was actually oblivious to the items in the cart because he was so busy scanning the shelves and flirting with the ladies.

"Do you like that book?" Gibbs pointed to where Tony's eyes were glued. His heart melted into total goo when his little man started shaking with pure joy as he picked up the book and handed it to him. Picking up a second one; the seasoned father knew that it would definitely benefit them to have two copies.

Several books, puzzles and coloring books later, Gibbs started towards the blankets and sheets. Tony's squirming concerned Jethro. He walked towards the bathrooms at the back of the store soon wondering exactly what to do with their shopping cart.

Looking down at Tony, he was perplexed for a moment when the little boy started signing with a huge smile on his face. Gibbs didn't say anything, he simply looked up in the security mirror to find a woman in scrubs with Mickey Mouse on them talking to his boy. They talked about Mickey Mouse, his book, puppy and even about how he was on his first shopping trip ever with his new friend that he hoped could be his daddy someday.

"Sir," the young woman smiled up into the mirror. "My name is Molly and your little fella needs to go potty. If you would like, I can watch your shopping cart until you come back. Tony is worried that someone will take his book while he goes potty."

"Thank you, my name is Jethro Gibbs." Gibbs nodded before turning back to Tony. "We can't take your book into the bathroom. Tony's lip began to quiver causing Jethro's eyes to tear up at the pain he was causing his little one. "Could we leave your book with Molly?" The suggestion was thought over for a few moments and Tony was just about to say no when Molly pulled out her phone and showed Tony a picture of her with Mickey Mouse.

"Secret weapon," Molly shrugged as Gibbs smiled his gratitude to her. The little boy was starting to feel pain in his feet, but he didn't dare say a word; he didn't want his trip with Gibbs to stop. It was Molly that noticed when they returned that he seemed a bit less animated. "Do you have a pain reliever for him?"

Looking at his watch, Gibbs sighed. "He still has twenty minutes to wait; I have an alarm set on my watch. I am afraid it will hurt him if I give it to him too soon."

"You won't," Molly smiled. "Let's give him some now; I will stay close by for the next twenty minutes. I am fairly certain he is going to be fine. I just want to make sure it is getting the pain under control. He said his feet are hurting. How did he hurt them?"

"He was abandoned," Gibbs tried not to show much emotion as he spoke. He walked for days until he finally found my door unlocked, literally. He stumbled into my house, literally and found a safe place to wait out the big storm two nights ago."

"Looks to me as if he found more than shelter from a storm, Gibbs. He seems to have found a family. Do you have a pediatrician for him? If not, I would love to have him for a patient. We seem to have already bonded and we both like Mickey Mouse."

Dosing his son with the pain meds that he had with him, Gibbs nodded in appreciation at the kind gesture of this woman. He was becoming more and more amazed by how many angels Tony seemed to have in his life. "I would love your card," Gibbs said as he put the medicine away. "We saw a doctor at the emergency room and a friend of mine has been looking after him a bit, but he does need his own doctor."

“Call my office,” Molly smiled. “I can also testify for you when it comes to a custody hearing. The family court officers actually know me by sight; I am there so much. I have been working hand in hand with the Department of Children and Family Services for two years now. I take really great notes; I promise you that I will do right by the little man.”  
“Ga-ibbs?” Tony called softly before signing for a drink of water. “You bet sweet boy.” Pulling a water bottle from the bag, Gibbs handed it over and started off to finish their shopping while Tony drank. Linens were surprisingly fun as Tony gasped and clapped over a variety of cartoon sheets, character pillows and blankets. Mickey Mouse was a definite and went into the cart first. Much to Jethro’s delight the next aisle had bedding that featured the other Mickey Mouse characters.

A twin sized mattress was selected and a sales associate was sent to get a cart to meet the men at the front of the store. The truck was going to be full of things to light up Tony’s life. What the little boy didn’t know and Gibbs was not ready to tell him; he had planned to have a hands on approach to everything that touched the little boy’s life.

“He’s okay,” Molly smiled as she watched the little guy turn the pages of the book. “I’m going to finish my shopping; you can move his meds up by thirty minutes if you need to. I really hate seeing him hurting. I will tell my office staff to expect your call and to get you in the next day at the latest. He’s adjusting well to you from what I can see; keep loving him it’s working.”

A quick trip to the lumber yard on the way home and Gibbs was finding himself very excited to get home and start the project for his little boy. Abby was at the house when the two guys pulled into the driveway; her bouncing pigtails could be seen chasing puppy around the yard. Seeing Gibbs pull in with Tony, Abby quickly put the pup on the lead line and went to help unload the truck.

“Lumber?” Abby questioned softly. “I don’t understand.”

“Got a project in mind,” Gibbs said softly as he pulled Tony from his car seat. “Going to have some man to man bonding time; you’ll have to come by in a few days and see the fruit of our labors.”


	9. Chapter 9

Gibbs was taking the tags off of all of Tony’s new clothes and putting them in piles for the wash. If there was one thing Shannon had drilled into his head when Kelly was a baby it was to wash everything before it touches the child’s skin. Smiling at the memory, Gibbs paused to look over at the sleeping bag where Tony was taking his nap with the puppy next to him. Puppy? Of all the names that a dog could have, Tony was insisting that the dog’s name was puppy.

A soft knock at the door before it gently opened alerted Gibbs that he had company; company that didn’t normally inhabit his home. “Agent Gibbs?” Palmer called softly as he walked into the living room. “Is it okay to come in?”

“Sure,” Gibbs nodded towards a pile of clothes. “Want to help take the tags off? Didn’t realize he had so many clothes when I went shopping with him today.”

“He probably didn’t,” Palmer blushed. “Everyone has been buying him things and trying to sneak them in; I think they are afraid of hurting your feelings. Director Morrow asked everyone to give you time to get Tony a few things before going crazy again.” Looking around at the downstairs, Palmer’s mind was wandering, the wheels turning. “What do you think about bringing most of the things from upstairs down here? I could help you set it up; we could make a spot in your back room for his clothes and things.”

“You reading my mind?” Gibbs snorted. “I’ve been trying to figure out how to do this without hurting anyone’s feelings.”

“How about you let me handle that; if that is okay.” Palmer looked nervous. “Agent Gibbs, may I speak freely for a few minutes?” Seeing the brief nod, Palmer took a deep breath and moved to sit directly across from Gibbs. “When we were putting the room together for Tony, Agent Franks told us which room we should set up and which rooms were off limits. The door to one of the rooms got bumped open, Agent Gibbs. I didn’t go in but I did shut it. When I shut it, I saw that it was decorated for a little girl.” Standing up, Palmer paced the living room for a moment before returning to his seat. “I don’t know the story and I am not asking you to tell it to me, but I want you to know that I understand. I had a twin sister; she was killed in a car accident when we were sixteen years old. To this day, we haven’t changed a single thing in her room; it looks like she could come home any minute. I don’t go up there; it’s too painful. No matter what other rooms there are that could be full of good memories that door shatters my heart. I don’t think you should have your heart shattered, especially when you are trying to mend someone else’s heart.”

“Got lumber,” Gibbs pointed to the pile behind the sofa. “Got a mattress too; I sleep down here. Thought I could make him a bed and some toy boxes. Get him set up down here with me.”

“I don’t know much about a lot of things, Agent Gibbs but I do know my way around a hammer and nails. I can even manage a sander if you are so inclined.” Moving over to look at the wood pieces, Palmer smiled brightly. “If you made it low; he could get in and out by himself. I bet he’d love his independence. It’s big enough that his pup could be up there with him too, if you allow it that is.”

Gibbs chest felt as if it were going to explode with pride at that very moment. This young man that he really never gave a second look understood him more than anyone else on the team. What really touched him was the fact that he didn’t push for details; he just let Gibbs know how he understood. “Think we could get this built in an afternoon?”

“Easily,” Palmer smiled. “We could put it together on your back porch, sand it out there and bring it in when it was all smooth. Looks like you got all the boards cut to length, even the legs. Guess you didn’t want the sawing to scare him?”

“Wasn’t sure how he’d react to loud noises.” Gibbs shrugged.

“Let’s get it started,” Palmer beamed as he started carrying wood to the back porch. “If you have a nail gun, we should be able to get this together before he wakes up. I can stay with him while you sand or I can sand. You think about it while I put a load of Mickey sheets in your washing machine. These are fantastic! He’s got great taste!”

Gibbs and Palmer worked side by side out in the fresh air both peeking in to make sure the little guy was still sleeping. There was a comfortable silence as they worked together. Palmer was relieved that his ideas were well received and that speaking, what was on his heart didn’t upset the older man. It was a good thirty minutes before Jethro broke the silenced.

“Her name was Kelly,” Gibbs whispered as he started to lay out the wood for the bed. “She was murdered. My wife was set to testify against a drug dealer; he had my wife and daughter killed along with the NCIS agent that was protecting them. Kelly was eight; the light of my world. I was overseas; I barely made it in time for their funeral. My dad held it off as long as he could; I was injured and it took a bit to process me through to get back.”

“I am so sorry for your loss,” Palmer wiped the tears from his cheeks. “You are one heck of a father to Tony; I can only imagine what you were like with Kelly. I’m honored that you shared your story with me.” Palmer placed a supportive hand on his new friend’s shoulder and squeezed. “I will not tell anyone, Agent Gibbs. It’s not my story to tell, but I can listen if you ever want to talk about them. Why don’t you go check on Tony; he’s been sleeping for a while.”

Tony slept aided by the pain medication, the warm snuggle of puppy and just feeling safe. By the time he woke up, Palmer was in the kitchen making something that caused his stomach to growl with hunger. Looking around, the little boy didn’t see Gibbs but he sure could hear the sander on the back porch. Giggling, he quickly slid his book under the sofa so nobody would take it and took off crawling for the back door. Palmer watched from the kitchen, curious to see what the little one was planning.

“You need to go potty first?” Jimmy asked softly before Tony got too far. With a shake of his head, Tony’s forehead crinkled with determination as he crawled towards the sliding glass door. Sitting on his bottom, the little boy watched in fascination as Gibbs finished sanding his project. A smile of total delight lit up the boy’s face when Gibbs looked up from his work and started laughing at the sight of his boy with puppy just looking out the door.

“Do you like that?” Gibbs pointed as he picked up the little boy and carried him towards the bathroom. “It’s going to be so much better than the sleeping bag on the floor. Wait until you see what it is!”

Palmer helped Gibbs carry the bed in and set it up before hurrying back to the kitchen to finish dinner. “You look hungry.” Palmer wagged his eyebrows at the boy to tease him a bit. “I made you elephant stew.” Laughing at the horror that crossed the little boy’s face as his hands covered his mouth. “You don’t like elephants?”

“You got Dumbo in the stew?” Tony signed his eyes filling with tears; he loved Dumbo the elephant.

“Noooooooooooooo,” Palmer groaned. “I don’t have Dumbo! I will tell you a secret but don’t tell Gibbs. It’s really chicken; I want to trick him.”

“Wait right here!” Tony signed quickly before hurrying to crawl across the floor to his growing toy pile. His plush Dumbo was safely tucked under the couch with his book before returning to the kitchen to his new friend. “Okay, let’s do it!”

“Oh Gibbs!” Palmer called with an exaggerated tone that cracked Tony up. “I have elephant stew for you. Come get it while it is hot.”

Putting Tony in his booster chair, Palmer tied a towel around his neck to try to keep him clean. Placing his food in front of him, the younger man was amused when Tony declared the grapes to be frog eggs. “MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM” Tony was delighted with his food while Gibbs faked weariness at the dish in front of him.

“I don’t know,” Gibbs swallowed hard. “I don’t think I can eat an elephant, Jimmy.” Seeing Dumbo sticking out from the hiding spot under the couch, Gibbs got up and looked at the toy pile before coming back to his chair; his face set as if he were so sad. “Dumbo is missing; I didn’t know that he was dinner. It’s just he was a flying elephant; he was pretty special. I can’t eat this.” Tony was working on his straight face, but soon lost the battle when Gibbs declared he would just have water for dinner. The laughter, delighted Gibbs and soon he was joining in. “You are one sneaky dude; tricking me like that.”

“It was Jimmy!” Tony signed. “He did it!” Covering his eyes as he giggled, Tony was trying hard not to look at Palmer but soon found he couldn’t help himself. One glance sent the little boy into another fit of giggles as Palmer crossed his arms over his chest and sulked before springing into action.

“Thanks,” Palmer grumbled playfully as he reached over and took one of Tony’s grapes. “Mmmmmmmmmmmmm Frog eggs YUMMY! Tony took the frog’s eggs! NOT ME!”  
“Oh NO!” Gibbs gasped. “These are from Kermit the frog? You better watch out! Miss Piggy will Karate Chop you!”

The little boy almost fell into his food because he was laughing so hard; he just couldn’t contain himself anymore much to the delight of Palmer and Gibbs. Hearing a knock at the door, Jethro hurried to open it. “I came to play,” Judge Taylor chuckled as he walked past Gibbs to make his way to the living room. “I can hear you guys laughing all the way outside. It’s a beautiful sound.”

“Care for some elephant stew?” Gibbs pointed to the table. The judge walked over to Tony’s plate and took a good look making the little boy belly laugh. Pushing it around, he took a small spoonful and held it to the little boy’s mouth, watching in horror as Tony took a bite and gave a satisfied sound following.

“Elephant stew smells good,’ Judge Taylor watched closely as Tony took another bite. “He seems to like it. This isn’t really elephant is it?” The judge whispered in Tony’s ear, making the little boy giggle and shake his head no. “Chicken?” The nod caused the judge to give a huge sigh of relief. “Oh, thank goodness!”

The judge ate dinner with Tony while Gibbs finished setting up the bed and play area. Part of him was worried that the judge would be upset that he was not utilizing the room that was set up, but before he could worry too much about it, Jimmy stepped in to the rescue.

“Isn’t this an awesome area for Tony? Agent Gibbs was worried that with the way little boys think and react that if there was something upstairs that he wanted he’d try to go get it all by himself. Being a single parent, you have to think ahead of any possible issue that might pop up.”

“It’s amazing,” Judge Taylor loved that it was Tony’s height. “Have you gotten to see your new bed yet?”

Shaking his head, Tony put his arms up so the Judge could take him to his new bed. The first thing he saw was Mickey Mouse and squealed with total delight, little hands clapping as Puppy danced at their feet not understanding why all the excitement. “I love it! Put me down, I want to see Mickey!”

“He has a dog already?” Judge Taylor bent over to rub Puppy behind the ears. “Moved fast didn’t he?”

“Dog was with him on the streets,” Gibbs shrugged. “Took him for a walk and he was still in the same place Tony left him when he found his way here; took him to the vet got him some medicine and special food. They love each other; need each other. Don’t think it would be fair to say no to either one.”

“Dog got a name?” Taylor questioned as he watched Tony showing off his bedding.

“Puppy,” Gibbs smirked. “Tony’s choice; can’t argue with him. Have you seen those huge eyes? I am going to be in so much trouble any time he wants anything. He asked for a book when we went shopping. That was the only thing, but he said my name and those eyes; I melted.”

Tony was busy on the bed looking over every single inch of the bedding; he was showing Puppy all the different drawings of his beloved mouse. “Judge,” Gibbs took a deep breath as he glanced at Palmer. “I don’t think you are here just to play; are you?”

“No,” Judge Taylor paused to look at the little guy. “You have been awarded custody of Anthony DiNozzo, Junior. His father gave up his rights to the child as part of a deal they are doing with him. Megan will be here in the morning with the papers for you to sign; I signed off on them today. Congratulations Jethro! It’s a boy.”

Picking Tony up, Jethro held him close. “Tony?” Gibbs rubbed noses with the little boy. “Guess what? You are my little boy now.”

“Really?” Tony signed so excited he was vibrating. “I love you, daddy!” Tony was signing so quickly that he was getting his fingers all tangled up. “You are my daddy! I have a good daddy!”


	10. Chapter 10

The day of Tony’s check-up had Gibbs worked up. The father in him knew that he had to do this for his boy but there was a part of him that just wanted to hide Tony away from anything and everything that would upset him. Molly was a very unconventional doctor, she found unique ways to care for each and every one of them in a way that she prayed wouldn’t alarm them.

Molly had presumed that first thing in the morning would be in Gibbs’ best interest; so she had blocked off a block of time just for Tony, a mere two days after they had met at the store. While grateful for a doctor that had bonded with his little boy, he had not taken any chances. Abby and Leon worked together to run a full background check on her before the appointment.

“Agent Gibbs,” Molly opened the door for her patient and his father. “Come in; I am all ready for you both. Just go through that door to the end of the hallway and go through the door there. I am right behind you.”

The walls in the hallway were done in characters of any and every child’s story that you could imagine. The details were so incredible it looked as if they could just jump right off the walls to play. Tony’s little head was turning side to side trying to take in each and every inch of the mural.

The examination room was incredible; it had murals and mobiles. There were large screens that were set up to play the child’s favorite cartoon so that they could feel like they were part of the story while Molly did what she needed to do.

Tony was placed on the examination table and before he could even process what was about to happen the walls of the room turned into animations of Mickey Mouse and friends. His eyes grew big as saucers; he wanted to see everything. Molly had everything set up on a tray close to the floor so that she could sit on the floor while tending to his feet. Tony clapped and pointed to the different scenes while the doctor worked. She was able to photograph his healing injuries to add to the copy of the file that she was able to get from the hospital.

Timing his injections to go with Mickey being stung by a bee, the little boy barely flinched at the needle stick. A nurse dressed like Minnie came in and took Tony’s blood. The little boy’s intrigue at her ears and bow kept him from crying. He was delighted when she leaned down for him to touch them when she was done.

“You were such a good boy!” Nurse Minnie Mouse said in her Minnie voice. “You deserve a surprise!” Pulling Mickey Mouse ears from their hiding place, the nurse placed them on Tony’s head.

“Dad-dee!” Tony called out so excited. “La-ook!”

Gibbs was stunned stupid for a moment; the words tugged every heart string possible in the man. There was pure joy in the little boy’s eyes as he shook his head to make his ears move.

“Gibbs,” Molly walked back into the room; her eyes dancing as she watched Tony. “I want to show you a few exercise to do with him. I am worried that since he’s not up and using those legs to stand right now; we may lose some strength. Being carried all over has benefits when it comes to healing but not when it comes to keeping him strong.”

“I don’t carry him,” Gibbs snorted. “The kid is the fastest crawler in the east. He doesn’t touch the floor with his feet but he gets where he needs to go. I have watched him go from crawling to sitting without his feet touching the floor. They gave him rules to follow at the hospital and until someone give him a new rule he will follow them.”

Molly and Gibbs worked together establishing a therapy routine for Tony; the little boy was totally delighted to participate in anything that gave him one on one time with Gibbs. They giggled and laughed wasting no time at getting their new orders. Molly gave Gibbs a whole folder of information on how to deal with Tony being underweight. They discussed the PTSD issues the little boy might face along the way. The doctor had some concerns on how being away from Gibbs might traumatize the little boy.

“Let’s take things one step at a time,” Gibbs said softly. While the doctor’s opinion was welcome as far as the condition of the child; Gibbs did not appreciate her opinion on how he was raising him. Yes, the little guy was going to have issues to work through but he had only been with Gibbs a few days. Mending the body was the priority; mending his mind would come with healing his spirit. As far as Gibbs could see they were making great strides at doing just that. “If that is all, I will take his prescriptions and we’ll be heading home; we have a busy day planned.”

Gibbs was concerned that Tony wouldn’t adjust well without him but right now all he wanted to do was keep the little boy safe. With a trial for his biological father looming, Jethro wanted to make sure to provide all the support he could. No one had been very clear as to what exactly the deal was that his father agreed to nor did they indicate how much they would be talking to Tony.

“Ga-ibs?” Tony called softly as he waited for his friend to close the door to the truck. “Ca-old.”

“I’m sorry,” Gibbs quickly took the blanket from behind the seat and put it over his little boy. Closing the door, he made his way to the driver’s side to get in; his thoughts all over the place.

“You look a million miles away, Gunny.” Detective Sullivan called as he pulled alongside Gibbs’ truck. “Tracked you down through Miss Marks; she said she has to log in all your appointments and things. I want to talk to the boy some more, Jethro. That animal that hurt him needs to pay; I don’t care what deal they made with him.”

“Which is what?” Gibbs growled.

“He asked that life in prison not be an option in his sentencing and that we do not allow the media access to the court room.” Gibbs smiled as Detective Sullivan spoke. “He’s a fool.”

“Yeah, he is. Do you want to follow us home? I want to get him a snack and take the dog out.” Gibbs waved at Tony; the little boy was watching him carefully trying to figure out why he was not in the truck yet.

Opening the truck door, Gibbs could not help but smile when he could hear Tony’s little voice practicing words. “Ca-ar, Tra-uck.” Smiling when he realized he did it, Tony turned to find Gibbs watching. “Da-dee!”

“You are practicing without me,” Gibbs winked. “That’s a good job!”

“Go ha-ome.” Tony smiled as he adjusted his Mickey ears. Gibbs shook his head amused although a bit curious on how long it would take to get the kid to take off the ears.

Detective Sullivan was great with children. He was on the floor playing with Tony while Gibbs fixed him a snack. The little boy was more than willing to tell him anything that he needed to know with the help of Judge Taylor. Gibbs had called the judge to be the interpreter so that nothing could be used against them at court time.

Testing Molly’s theory on how Tony would react without him, Gibbs left his boy with the judge and detective. He went out in the yard and worked while they talked to him; he didn’t want to listen to anything that would compromise the case. Puppy stayed with Tony; he loved the little boy.

“Jethro?” Judge Taylor opened the back door and called to the man raking leaves. “The little guy needs to go potty and says his feet hurt.”

Nodding, Gibbs walked into the house and swooped his boy up with hugs and kisses. “What are you doing outside?” Tony signed. He was trying to look out the door as they walked past.

“Raking leaves,” Gibbs took him to the sliding glass door to show him the pile. “Would you like to go play in that leaf pile?” Tony vibrated with pure joy at the idea of going outside to play. He was so patient as Gibbs put his coat, hat and some gloves on him. He giggled as the gunny carefully wrapped his feet in wash cloths and towels, covered them with bags then taped them on his feet.

“Impressive,” Detective Sullivan laughed. “I have gym clothes in the car; mind if I join you two?”

“He can come play,” Tony signed. “I think he needs some love, daddy. He sure has a sad face; we need to give him some belly tingles.”

Puppy dominated the play time; he was jumping in and out of leaf piles covering his friend in leaves or just knock him over and giving kisses until the little boy was gasping for air because of laughing. Silence fell over the backyard as Tony and puppy both fell asleep in the leaf pile they were playing in.

“This never happened,” Sullivan laughed. “I guess I could say I was questioning him while paying, which I was but this was fun. He’s doing exceptionally well, Gunny. I can tell you are worried about him; he’s a great kid. Just enjoy him.”

“His new doctor thinks he is going to have issues being with anyone but me,” Jethro gently picked up his boy to carry him inside to finish his nap where it was warm. “Puppy, come on. You need to keep your boy warm.”

Detective Sullivan sat at Jethro’s kitchen table writing up his reports from the day, Judge Taylor making his way back in play clothes in an unofficial visit with his wife at this side. “He is so precious,” Mrs. Taylor smiled down on the sleeping little boy. “Look how his little arm is wrapped around the dog!”

“They have been the best of friends,” Gibbs said softly. “Puppy was on the streets with Tony for a few days; they took care of one another. I didn’t have the heart to separate them after he showed us where to find the dog.”

“How on earth did he lead you to the dog?” Judge Taylor looked from the bed to Jethro. Nodding towards the sofa, Gibbs sat down and told his audience the story of the trip to the park that resulted in the newest member of his family. “That is such a beautiful story. Do you need to run any errands? I would be more than happy to look after your little boy while you do.”

“I do,” Gibbs nodded. “I don’t want to leave without saying good-bye though. His doctor thinks he will have problems with my leaving him alone. He’s been through so much; I don’t know what is right or wrong at the moment but I have to follow my gut.”

“Which is telling you what?” Detective Sullivan questioned as he packed up his bag and headed towards the door.

“That as long as I say good-bye and promise to come back; he will be okay.” Gibbs moved to the bed where Tony was starting wake up. Picking him up and taking him to the bathroom, the father had a chat with his son. “Tony, I am going to go to the store and get some food for us. You’re going to stay with Judge Taylor and his wife but I promise you that I am coming back.”

Panic and fear flashed in Tony’s eyes and they broke Gibbs’ heart. “Promise?” Tony signed. “How do I know?”

“I promise,” Gibbs smiled. Taking Tony upstairs, Gibbs quickly went through the bedroom that housed his clothing until he found something he thought that Tony would love. Pulling his dog tags from a box, he placed them on the little boy’s neck. “Those mean that you are my little boy; I will always come for you.”

Tony was on the floor playing with his toys when Gibbs left; he didn’t even seem bothered that his dad was leaving. By the time Gibbs returned, he was in the kitchen sitting at the table carefully inspecting the carrots that the judge had cut up. Most pieces passed inspection by the size of the pile to the right. Gibbs walked in with his first two bags just as Tony declared a piece was rejected.

“Why?” Judge Taylor cried out in exasperation and a smile on his face. “You are tough on me!”

“It has a black spot on it,” Tony signed as he pointed to the black spot. “We don’t eat black spots, Aunt Jane (Judge’s wife) said so.”

“Your dad said you were great at following rules; I can’t believe how great you are! Did you see this, Jane? He’s a real pro.” The judge was bragging so much the little boy was blushing.

“That’s why he is inspecting and you are chopping. He’s the best inspector ever!”

“Da-dee!” Tony cried out as he carefully slid to the floor and crawled for the door. “Da-dee!!”

Fearing the little boy was about to have a meltdown, Gibbs picked him up in his arms and hugged him close. Laughing with delight, Gibbs walked over to the table under direct, signed ordered from Tony. He was so proud of his carrot inspection that he just had to show them off. “You inspected all of these?” Seeing the little boy nod with pride. “Wow, you did great! I am so proud of you!”

“He was an absolute delight.” Jane smiled. “No issues, no tears. We did a puzzle and took puppy potty. He was hungry so I thought we’d help out with dinner. The carrot thing just struck me when I was seeing what I had to work with.”

“He is so proud of himself,” Gibbs laughed as Tony looked at his work with pride. “I’m so relieved that he did well. I was not sure whether to hurry or take my time so he got used to other people.”

“The first time leaving them is always the hardest,” Jane kissed Gibbs’ cheek. “He’s fine and so are you. You both survived it.”

Laughing, Gibbs handed the little boy over to Jane and went to retrieve the groceries from the truck. He had a hungry boy to feed afterall.


	11. Chapter 11

Anthony DiNozzo’s trial was scheduled to begin on the exact same day that Judge Taylor had arranged for Jethro and Tony to appear before the family court judge. The Paddington side of Tony’s family did not want to raise the boy; they jumped at the chance to sign away any rights to him mostly fearful of any repercussions from Anthony Senior. They really didn’t feel the elder DiNozzo would be kept in prison long enough for them to avoid any type of backlash. As far as the DiNozzo family, there were none to be found.

Tony was one lucky little boy, Gibbs loved him as much as if he were his own. Every day for the last two weeks, he woke up waiting to find that each moment with the boy had been merely a dream.

Gibbs dressed himself in a nice suit for his day in court. Tony’s clothing was a little more relaxed because he really did not want him anything but comfortable. Dressed in jeans, a Mickey tee shirt and hoodie; Tony was ready to go out into the world and become a Gibbs.

“Sta-op!” Tony called out as they were walking towards the door. “Dat!” Pointing to his Mickey ears, Tony smiled a smile that made his daddy weak in the knees. Not able to deny him any of the simple requests, Gibbs placed the ears on his son with pride as he pushed the stroller to the truck.

Gibbs could feel the little boy shaking as he put him in his stroller and started for the building. He could stop and give the boy a pep talk or he could get them inside and do it. Deciding to do it inside, Gibbs was thankful to find a friendly face waiting for them just inside the door.

Judge Taylor was standing in the hallway when Gibbs walked up pushing Tony in an oversized stroller that Ducky had gifted them. Tony had been really nervous about having to go to court; he did not fully understand what was going to happen.  
"Hey buddy," Judge Taylor greeted his friend. "I see you brought Kitty and Bear to help you out."

"Yes," Tony said softly. "I'm..." Lost on how to say the word, Tony reverted to sign language. "I'm really scared; I don't want to mess up."

"You are not going to mess anything up," Judge Taylor reassured. "We are here to make sure that everyone does what is best for you."

"This is when they say if Gibbs can be my daddy for forever?" Tony sighed as he signed; his little hands shaking with nerves.

“It is; I promise you that it will be okay. There is nothing to worry about; we are going to make sure it all goes okay. I am going to go check and see how much longer; you and your daddy go around the corner and wait.” Judge Taylor kissed Tony’s forehead then the heads of Kitty and Bear.

Gibbs relaxed a little when they got around the corner. Taking Tony out of the stroller so he could hold him, he was thankful to hear a familiar, gruff voice. “You know you got mouse ears?” Mike asked Tony when they met up at the court house. “Who has your ears if you have mouse ears?” Tony’s nerves were getting the better of him until Mike sat beside him and started talking to him.

“He said that you are crazy,” Abby giggled. “I love your Mickey ears; they are so cool.”

Waving at Abby, Tony was so excited to see her. He was not expecting to find anyone at the courthouse. Leon and Jackie came down the hallway carrying a plush Stitch from Tony’s new favorite movie. Ducky, Jimmy and Tom were right behind the couple each carrying something in their hands for the little boy. Tony’s stroller filled up quickly and he was starting to wonder where he was going to sit when Gibbs needed to put him down.

Abby watched Tony’s eyes and he touched all the toys. The team had each given him something that he loved; there was Stitch, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet and Roo. “Do you want me to help you arrange them so you can sit with them?” Abby signed to her little friend. Seeing the nod of his head, she hurried to get him situated and his toys in close reach. “You are all set now. Listen to me; everything is going to be okay but if you get scared you pick up any of your toys and you hug them really tight and we will be making your belly tingly with love.”

“Hi Tony,” a woman with a black robe and a warm smile came out into the hallway and stooped down in front of Tony’s stroller. “I really like your kitty! Does it have a name?

“Kitty,” Tony signed. “This is Bear.”

“I like those names; very simple, they leave no room for confusion.” Looking around at the group of supporters, the judge nodded in approval at the support system that was forming.

“What’s your name?” Tony signed. “Are you a friend of Gibbs?”

“Tony, I am Judge Hewitt.” The woman signed as she spoke. “I haven’t met Gibbs yet but I will in a minute. I am going to listen to everything you tell me about anything you want to talk about.”

“You are going to say if Gibbs can be my forever dad,” Tony wiped at the tears that were on his little eyelashes. He was trying so hard not to cry but he was scared and the only thing he really wanted was Gibbs for his dad. He never wanted to go back to his old life.

Situated in the judge’s chambers, Tony looked around relieved to see Judge Taylor and Gibbs both close by. Picking Tony up, Judge Hewitt went to place him on his feet on the floor only to get a shock when the boy yelled out. “NO NO NO!” Placing him back in the stroller, she looked to Gibbs for an explanation.

“His feet aren’t healed up yet; he’s not allowed to walk or stand on them yet. They are afraid any pressure will open up the cuts. The stitches are still dissolving in some; other spots are not healing that quickly.”

Judge Hewitt kept her questions short; she was worried that making the little boy dwell on things too much would hurt him. She had read all the reports from Detective Sullivan, the pediatrician and the case worker; she was well versed in how things were when the boy was found and everything that he had revealed up to this point.

“Judge,” Tony signed to the lady before him. “I need out; I have ouchies.”

“Gibbs?” Judge Hewitt felt the little boy’s forehead before pick him up. “Do I place him on the floor?” Seeing Gibbs nod as he pulled a large blanket from under the stroller; she waited for him to spread it out. “He doesn’t tolerate sitting for long periods of time?”

“He has had a lot of broken bones over the years,” Gibbs revealed. “When he is one spot too long, they start to hurt. At first, the doctor thought we were dealing with a virus but now she is sure we are dealing with Juvenile Rheumatoid Arthritis from the repeated trauma from the abuse. The stress of today could be making the pain flare up; there are several things that can from what I have read. We are medicating it when the pain is bad; we do therapy and have other things we are working on.”

"What does he do while you are at work?" Judge Hewitt questioned. "I can't imagine a daycare being able to handle his special needs."

 

"Well," Gibbs smiled. "We have an area for him down in the lab with our forensic specialist. If he is not there, then he hangs out with Director Morrow or we have a young woman that comes in and works with him to help him work through some of the things his father put him through and to help provide some reassurances too. I have only been back a couple days; I was called back for a high profile case. My intent was to take enough time off for Tony to recover.”

 

"Is he eating better?" Judge Hewitt looked through Tony's file and started asking questions. The little boy was small, thin but he had a healthy glow about him.

 

"Gibbs says I am the best eater ever!" Tony signed with excitement. “I eat all my vegetables and fruit. He has peanut butter and jelly at his house for me. I never had that before but I love it. There are lots of jellies grape, strawberry, blueberry, apple, apricot and blackberry. I have them all because I like jelly.”

 

Laughing, Gibbs began rubbing the little boy’s legs. "He's gained a few pounds in the two weeks we've been together," Gibbs kissed Tony on the forehead. “He does love his jelly. I bought a sampler pack so he could try them all. The things that we find are normal kids things; he’s never experienced. I want him to experience it all.”

 

"Gibbs," Tony said softly as he wrapped his arms around the man's neck. "I love ewww."

 

"I love you too," Gibbs whispered around the lump in his throat. "I love you too."

 

Judge Hewitt studied the file as she watched Gibbs and Tony playing on the floor of her office. The initial reports from the doctor in the emergency room spoke of a withdrawn little boy that was severely neglected and abused; this little boy had flourished so much in two weeks.

 

"Judge Hewitt," Judge Taylor called softly. "May I have a word with you before you make your decision?"

 

Nodding, Judge Hewitt followed the older man into a room off of her office. The meeting between the two was rather lengthily as they reviewed everything in the file and took into account all the statements from the witnesses. There had been tremendous growth in the little guy in the short time he had been with Special Agent Gibbs.

 

Walking back into her chambers, Judge Hewitt watched as the little boy played without a care in the world. "Tony?" Judge Hewitt called softly. "Would you come sit on my desk so we can have a little talk?"

 

"Yes," Tony smiled and started to crawl towards the judge; he wanted to get to her all by himself to show her that he was doing really well.

 

Picking up the little boy, Judge Hewitt's heart melted a bit when he hugged her tight. "Thank you for that hug, I really needed that."

 

"I could tell," Tony smiled as he signed. "What are we going to talk about?"

 

"I want to know why you think that you should live with Gibbs," Judge Hewitt smiled. "Can you tell me what your head and heart say about living with him?"

 

"I love him and he loves me. He gives me food and clothes. I get to play with toys and he doesn't beat me or do bad touches. He is my dad now and he needs me." Tony explained.

 

"He needs you?" Judge Hewitt questioned softly.

 

"Gibbs has a sad heart but when he has me he has a happy heart." Tony explained as he turned to look at Gibbs for a minute. "He needs kisses and hugs. I think he really needs a little boy to love and that's me; I am his little boy."

 

"You are a very smart boy," Judge Hewitt praised. "Do you have anything else to say?"

 

"Yes," Tony took a deep breath and smiled brightly at the judge. "I love Gibbs; he my daddy."

 

"He sure is," Judge Hewitt gave a tear filled smile. "Agent Gibbs, why do you want Tony living with you?"

 

"He needs me and he's right, I need him." Gibbs smiled at his little boy. "I can give him a good home and a lot of love. He will be taken care of and I will make sure he is watched over and protected. My daughter and wife were killed a couple years ago and when they died; I wanted to die too. I haven't felt that way in two weeks; I love him as if he were my own."

 

"Bailiff," Judge Hewitt called out. "Please show in the group of people that have gathered outside my chambers to cheer for this little fellow.”

 

Tony waved excitedly as he saw his new family walking into the room. Abby blew the little boy a kiss which much to the Judge's delight the little boy caught and pretended to gobble up. It was evident how loved this little boy was.

 

Handing Tony to Jethro, Judge Hewitt straightened her robe and picked up her pen. Placing her signature on the documents before her, she smiled at her friend, Judge Taylor.

 

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you a family. You may give hugs and kisses!" Judge Hewitt winked at her friend and laughed; this was the silliest way she had ever announced an adoption but once she was told that Tony had it in his head it would be like a wedding, she had to go with it.

 

"Thank you," Gibbs gave a watery smile.

 

"Thank you!" Tony yelled above the giggles, kisses and hugs. He had a family that loved him now and he was never going to be hurt again at the hands of family. There were still hurtles to tackle but first, there was a Welcome to the Family party to get started.


	12. Chapter 12

Anthony Gibbs was such a joyful child from the moment that he literally landed in the door of the Gibbs’ home. His joy seemed to triple once the adoption was finalized and he knew that he was forever going to be Jethro’s son. The team had wanted to throw him a party, but Gibbs asked them to wait a little bit; he was trying to wait for the little boy’s feet to heal. He figured as soon as he was mobile the team would have a wave of new ideas and to be honest he was grateful to have the help. It was one thing to raise a child from infancy and slowly add to their clothing, toys, and essentials, but it was another thing to find yourself the father of a preschooler and need everything.

“Gibbs,” Tom called to his agent as the man headed towards his desk. Stopping long enough to find out what Morrow wanted; the new father smiled when he saw that his boss was holding a stuffed Stitch. Recently Tom and his wife had stopped to see Tony; upon their arrival, he found the child was totally entranced by the movie. “Thought he would like it; I also wanted to talk to you about protection for him. His biological father’s trial starts soon; I think it would be best if the little guy was somewhere we could keep a close eye on him. This room over here, it can be his.”

“It’s pretty close to your office,” Gibbs smiled. “Looks like he’s already set up; he is a very spoiled kid. It’s been about a month since he came to live with me; he’s got more toys and clothes than most kids that have been in a family forever.”

“He has needs, Gibbs.” Tom blushed. “Besides, you just wait until he is allowed up and walking. My wife has shoes and some bouncy toy picked out. She asks me every night at dinner if he’s released by the doctor yet.”

“Tony is in Abby’s lab right now taking a nap; he had therapy and a counseling appointment today. He has problems with bad dreams when he’s so tired after them so she set something up for him to camp out with her. She’s going to call me when he starts getting restless.” Gibbs took a deep breath. “I have a son, Tom. I never would have dreamed this moment in a million years.”

“You have one hell of a kid,” Tom smiled. “You are one hell of a dad too; if I may be so bold.” Tom followed Gibbs into the room that he had set up; the proud father wandered around tempted to organize the room just the way Tony would like it but decided against it because it would give his little guy something to do. “When does he see the doctor about his feet?”

“She sent us to a specialist two weeks ago,” Gibbs picked up the Superman Cape from the pile. “The new medicine and routine seem to be doing great; we’re seeing her tomorrow. If they are healed to her satisfaction; we might be mobile tomorrow. She is going to give him a wear schedule for shoes until we know for sure the shoes will not make the cuts open again. They are pretty well healed but we have to be careful. We’ve been doing his therapy lessons but she wants him to use a walker designed to be pulled behind him and it has a seat. It’s just until he gets his sea legs back.”

“That’s going to cost a pretty penny,” Morrow sighed; he hadn’t taken into account the child’s special needs.

“Actually,” Gibbs smirked. “It wasn’t that expensive and his insurance the social worker got him paid for it. I picked it up last week and it’s been in the living room. Thought maybe it would be best if it weren’t a total surprise for him; we talk about it and he’s excited to use it. I let him sit on the seat so he can put his hands on it and picture himself walking.”

“That is a really good idea; don’t underestimate the power of a father’s love. Especially one with a gun.” Morrow laughed as he stepped out of the room and pulled the door closed as Gibbs exited. “We’re going to put a keypad on here; I don’t want just anyone having access.”

“Agent Gibbs,” Palmer walked down the hallway carrying a snugly Tony in his arms. “This little man would like to know if he could go home; he says that he has to see puppy and wants to eat good food. Abby forgot to take off her jewelry; he woke up from a dream and she scared him a little. She feels bad but he doesn’t want to be down there anymore.”

“Come on,” Gibbs took Tony from Palmer. “Let’s go see Uncle Mike and see if he will let us go home since the case is closed and my report is done.”

The next day brought good news, little Tony was mobile! He was so excited to be able to stand up and see the world from his feet. “Daddy?” Tony smiled a bright, beautiful smile his eyes dancing with delight. “Let’s go, dude!”

“You are funny, dude! Gibbs picked up each of Tony’s feet and kissed them before putting his shoes on. Putting the walker in the truck, Gibbs and Tony headed to NCIS; Tony was so excited to show everyone he could walk.

Gibbs placed the little boy on the floor just outside the elevator, walking behind him to allow him his moment in the spotlight. The whole bullpen gasped with delight; they loved this little boy so much. Agents from other teams came over and gave him a high five which delighted the little boy to no end.

Ned Dorneget made his way around the partition, where he had been watching. “Tony?” Ned kneeled down on the floor. “I got you a present for your walker. It’s a horn; someday you can put it on a big boy bike.”

“Thank you, Ned!” Tony was so excited that he launched himself into Ned’s arms as he spoke.

“You said my name!” Ned hugged the little boy tight. “You have been practicing.”

“He sure has,” Gibbs was a bit amused and confused. He hadn’t practiced Ned’s name with Tony and had no idea where the little boy learned to say it. A quick trip around the squad room so everyone could see he was on his feet and Tony was soon looking at the steps that led to where Morrow’s office was. “You can’t do steps but we can get in the elevator and go.” Before he could process what was happening, Tony had taken off for the elevator on a mission.

“Come on!” Tony started in a direction opposite of Morrow’s office. Following behind, Gibbs was shocked when the little boy politely knocked on the door that was feared by many. “Hi Loris!” Tony exclaimed when the woman opened the door. “See!” Showing off his walker and shoes, Tony was delighted when she sat down on the floor to check them out.

“You are looking so handsome!” Delores smiled as Tony blushed. “That walker is so cool! I like the seat but I think the whole thing is missing something. Pulling Tony onto her lap, Delores turned the walker around and pulled something from her pocket. “This is your very own license’s plate. It says Tony.”

“Thank you, Loris!” Tony turned so he could hug her. “Love you, Loris!”

Gibbs stooped down to check out the license plate. “That’s so awesome, dude! Everyone is going to be jealous!” Turning to Delores, Gibbs watched as she kissed the top of Tony’s head. “I didn’t realize you two were friends; I would have brought him to see you myself.”

“Tony and I are very good friends,” Delores blushed slightly. “I sneak down to the lab when Abby is busy; he crawls to me and we have a secret place that we play for a little while. When we are done, he crawls back to Abby’s futon.”

“Are you the reason he wants ants on a log?” Gibbs laughed as it all made sense now. His little boy had become a huge fan of celery with peanut butter and raisins.

“Guilty,” Delores laughed. “It’s our snack. I didn’t know he asked for it, I am sorry.”

“No, don’t be.” Gibbs quickly stopped her. “We were grocery shopping and in produce he kept asking for logs and pointing to the celery. We got the celery then he asked for peanut butter. We were about to leave the store and he kept saying ants he wanted ants. A cashier overheard him and explained to me they were raisins.”

“Oh my,” Delores tickled Tony. “You are one smart kid. Did you show Gibbs the magic trick I taught you?”

“Noooooooooooo,” Tony giggled. “Maybe ta-morrow.”

“Did you teach him to say Ned?” Gibbs was curious at how exactly his little fellow was practicing without him.

“I had the photo book with the agents in it one day when I stopped to see Tony; he sat in my lap and we practiced all the faces he knew. He’s a quick study.”

“Daddy?” Tony pulled on the sleeve on his dad’s shirt. Waiting until his daddy looked at him, Tony snuggled closer to Delores. “Loris go pizza, daddy!”

“Tony would like to invite you for pizza, Deloris.” Gibbs laughed. “The gang wants to throw him a party tomorrow. Would you like to come? There is going to a lot of food, including pizza and a Tony’s favorite movies marathon.”

“And lots of Tony,” Delores hugged her little friend tight. “I would love to come. I already have presents; I have been waiting for the day that he is allowed to walk. This is so exciting.” Slightly embarrassed, Delores turned her face to Gibbs. “Please accept my apology; I don’t have family or many friends. Your little boy has been the brightest spot in my life, Agent Gibbs.”

“I understand,” Gibbs took his son in his arms and help Delores to her feet. “Just between us; when I can’t be with him I miss him so much. When he’s sleeping; it’s horrible I watch his breathing to see if he is waking up yet. I have even made a noise to try to wake him up.”

“I would do the same,” Delores smiled as she leaned over and gave Tony a kiss. “My prince, I will see you for pizza tomorrow.”

“Loris?” Tony called as the older woman started to walk away. “Love you!”

Party day found Gibbs at home with his little boy. He was cleaning up the house, Palmer had come over before breakfast to help him move around the living room; he had an idea on something that he wanted to give the man that was making such a difference in the life of this precious little boy.

“Agent Gibbs?” Palmer took a deep breath. “I bought lumber to make you a bed that matches Tony’s bed. I want to help you clean out the spare room down here; we can move the things that you don’t use that often upstairs and things you need frequently can go in a closet that we can build on the landing to the basement. You have a son now, Gibbs. I think you both need a place to rest a night that is different than the spot you play and melt the cares of the day away.”

“You going to help me with this project?” Gibbs smiled. “Seems like a two-man job to me.”

“I would be honored.” Palmer nodded.

“Why don’t we go ahead and clean it out so we can make room for the party.” Gibbs started for the back bedroom shocked to find that the majority of it had been cleaned out. “You did this?”

“I did,” Palmer nodded. “Took yesterday off on the chance that you’d say yes.” Smiling as Tony quickly joined them pulling his walker behind him. “I knew you would say yes because it’s good for Tony.”

“I was thinking about a security system too.” Gibbs nodded to the doors and windows. “His father has money which could mean enemies; the trial could bring out enemies.”

“You should talk to Ned Dorneget; his mother is in the CIA but his uncle owns a security business. I bet that he could get him out here to take a look. Move you up on the list maybe. Ned and Tony are best buddies; they play cars together on his lunch break.” Palmer smiled at the memory of catching them crashing into each other in the hallway one day.

“Seems that Tony has more friends than I realized,” Gibbs snorted. “Kids networking while I am working; that’s pretty clever.”

Abby arrived around noon; she brought lunch which the guys devoured after working so hard all morning. Little Tony was sound asleep in his chair shortly after finishing his bowl of chicken and dumplings. “He’s so sweet. I’ll put him down on his bed.”

“It’s in the back bedroom,” Gibbs pointed. “We’re having a change of scenery. We’re going to share the room; it’s huge and plenty of room for two guys.” Gibbs picked Tony up and took him to their bedroom. Kissing the little boy, he turned on the baby monitor so he could listen for his little man to stir. Tony was such a sweet child; he always woke up humming and Gibbs always found himself smiling at just show sweet he sounded.

The guest started arriving, the more helpful ones like Delores, Ned and the Morrows ahead of anyone else. There were gifts lining the one wall of the living room; Tony was going to be so overwhelmed with it all. Looking at the crowd that was gathering, the older man’s heart filled with gratitude and pride.

“Daddy?” Tony’s voice came across the monitor especially loud. “Daddy? I’m here.” Walking into the bedroom, Jethro bit back at laugh at the sight of Tony sitting on his bed with the monitor in his hand talking to his daddy.

“I found you!” Gibbs smiled as he swooped in and picked up his boy. “I got you, where I want you, now I’m going to get you!” Squeals, giggles and laughter filled the bedroom and the living room as Gibbs played with this sweet boy. They were sweaty by the time they appeared in the living room to a room full of smiling faces.

“That was so sweet,” Abby pointed to the end of the monitor that Gibbs had left on the kitchen table. “You are such a good dad.”

“My daddy!” Tony put his hand up as Abby came in for a kiss. “Stay!”

“It would appear you are spoken for,” Ducky chuckled only to soon find himself with a little boy wrapped around his waist. “Well, my dear child; it’s so good to see you.”

“Hi Dr. Ducky!” Tony exclaimed as he kissed the side of his face. “I love you!” Ducky choked up; his heart filled with love for this sweet child that was changing their lives.

The party was a success; Tony ate and played with everyone in the room. His eyes kept wandering to the presents along the wall in the living room; he had never seen so many. “Daddy?” Tony pulled on Gibbs’ pants leg. “That?”

“Those are all for you,” Gibbs explained as he picked up his son and went to sit in front of the pile. “All of these presents say welcome to the family Tony! Everyone here brought you something because they love you.”

“Tony,” Jackie sat on a chair next to the boy. “Do you remember how to open presents?”

“Yes,” Tony nodded. “It’s big!”

“It sure is,” Jackie smiled. “How about we pick two to start; we can work on them slowly so you don’t get that funny feeling in your tummy.”

Tony studied the pile with great scrutiny; finally, he settled on two presents that intrigued him because of the shape. Opening the first one, he squealed in delight to find that Delores had purchased him the plush toys from The Fox and the Hound, their favorite book to read together. “LOOK!” Tony was so excited, he hugged them so tight. “Look!”

“I see,” Gibbs laughed. “Can you go tell Delores thank you?”

Picking up his toys, Tony went over to his shelf with his books and found the book that went with them. Carefully, he made his way over to Delores. “Thank you, Loris!” Placing the toys very gently in her lap, Tony opened the book and sat beside her. “Read, please.”

Delores felt her heart flutter with pure love for this child as she took the book from him. Storytime was filled with Tony holding tight to his new friends while all of his other friends listened to the tale.

Palmer, Mike, Ned and Tom all pulled their presents from the pile while Delores read the book to her little buddy. Wandering into the bedroom about thirty minutes later, Gibbs smiled to see the wall was adorned with every Disney character wall decal made. They had a Mickey Mouse lamp on a small table by the bed. They had purchased net hammocks for Tony’s plush friends; they hung them at Tony height so he could play without help.

“This looks amazing,” Gibbs smiled. “I have to go get him.”

“You ready?” Gibbs asked as he carried Tony into the bedroom. “Close your eyes, you have to hide them.”

“Ready!” Tony giggled; he wasn’t sure what they were doing but he was pretty sure his daddy was crazy. Opening his eyes, the little boy started crying much to everyone’s dismay. “It’s so big! I’m so happy!”

By the time all the gifts were opened, Tony found himself with a wide variety of shoes, a new coat and lots of things for Puppy. Mike gave him a tricycle which left the little boy vibrating with pure joy to be able to get outside with wheels!

“We’re going to go,” Jackie smiled as she looked at Tony sleeping on Ned’s lap. “Call if you need anything; we’ll call before we come by. Looks like you and this little man are going to be very busy now that he is mobile.”

“Thank you for everything,” Gibbs said to the crowd. “You made a little guy very happy today; I really appreciate everything.”

“Agent Gibbs,” Delores hugged the man before her. “Thank you so much for inviting me; I had a great time.”

“Delores,” Gibbs stopped his co-worker on her way to the door. “Would you like to spend some time with Tony? He really loves you; I would be honored to have you as a friend, our friend.”

“I would like that,” Delores wiped a tear from her cheek. “I would really, like that.”


	13. Chapter 13

Gibbs was so proud of his work family and how they had adapted to the needs of this precious little boy that had literally fallen into their lives. Tony’s therapy was coming along ahead of schedule; he was exceeding every goal set. The doctor was very pleased with the progress of his healing and retraining him to walk. They had lucked out and after a week on his feet, there were no signs of complications to his feet.

Today, Tony was playing in the room near Director Morrow’s office while on camera. A new friend was visiting him and while he a little nervous around the stranger; he tried to do just what his daddy said by putting on his brave face and sharing his toys.

“Tony?” Judge Chambers picked up a toy train. “Where did you get this? It is so cool.”

“My daddy,” Tony said softly. Picking up his kitty, Tony cuddled it to his chest and walked over to see the judge. “Why?”

“I just wondered.” Judge Chambers watched as the little boy trembled slightly. “Are you scared?”

“Yes,” Tony nodded as he sat down and put the kitty in his lap. He had a lot to say and needed his hands. “I don’t know you so I am scared. Father got people to be nice and they hurt me.”

“Are you afraid that I am one of the people that your father would get to hurt you?” Judge Chambers longed to hold the little boy; comfort him but she had to be objective. They were taping the interview and she was trying hard to keep it professional so the defense did not try to turn it against her.

“Yes, ma’am.” Tony whispered as he picked up his kitty and started across the room trying to put distance between himself and the stranger.

“Tony, I am a judge. Do you know what that is?”

“It’s a law person that does what is right.” Tony thought hard for a moment then started to sign. “A judge got me adopted and another judge said you may kiss and be a family.”

“Very good,” sighing as he looked over her notes; she figured it was best to just get it out of the way. “Can you tell me why you left your father’s house?”

Moving to sit in his Mickey Mouse rocking chair, Tony puts kitty beside him and started to sign. “Father said get him out of here dump him in the country so butler puts me in the car and threw me out.”

“What happened after you got thrown out?” Pushing gently, the judge needed more details.

“I walked and walked and I met puppy and we played. I got hungry and needed a drink, but there was no cup. It was raining and puppy helped me hide. I walked more and puppy followed and we got to a place what people eat and it was thunder boomers and I had to get out of the thunder. I walked and puppy stayed I found my new house and I fell in it and I have been there with my new daddy from then to now and puppy lives with us now.” Tony started rocking in the chair as he remembered the bad stuff; he was trying not to cry.

“Did your father ever hurt you, Tony?” Judge Chamber’s heart was breaking for the little boy.

“Yes,” Tony said with tears now streaming down his face.

“Director Morrow,” Judge Chambers spoke towards the camera. “Please send someone in.”

“His father got called out into the field,” Delores explained as she hurried into the room and scooped the little boy up. Holding him close, she rubbed his back while walking around the room. Tears soon died down, leaving behind little hiccups and one exhausted little boy. Falling asleep in the safety of Delores’ arms, little Tony’s face was tear streaked and had a look of pure fear on it. “Sleep, baby, I won’t let anything happen to you.” Pulling a blanket from the cupboard, Delores sat down in the rocking chair that had appeared shortly after Tony started coming to work every day with Gibbs. “Is it okay if he sleeps for a little bit? He does not take long naps.”

“It’s fine,” The judge ran a hand over the little boy’s head. “Here is his kitty. I’m going to go get some tea and read more of this file. I’ll be across the hallway watching so I’ll come back, but not right away. Let him potty and eat a little bit; he’s been through so much.”

“He’s such a great child,” Delores whispered. “Agent Gibbs loves him so much; we all do. He’s our family, your honor. Please help us protect our little boy.”

Tony slept for forty-five minutes. When he woke up, he had the biggest smile on his face when he realized Delores was holding him. “Hi Loris!” Tony giggled. “I’m hungry!”

“I am too!” Delores rubbed her tummy making the little man laugh. “What do you say? I was thinking that we could go get a milkshake anddddddddddddd…”

“Fenc fies!” Tony clapped. “Hanturger and nicken chuggets.”

“That sounds so good!” Putting Tony’s jacket on him, Delores put the little boy in his stroller and set off for her office; she needed her purse. “Think we should see if your dad is back yet?” Taking a detour to the squad room, they duo checked to see if Gibbs had returned. When they saw he didn’t, Tony wrote (well scribbled) him a note and put it on his desk.

Tony was singing a song that Delores taught him as they made their way back to his playroom. Judge Chambers had gone shopping at lunch. When she returned; she came with a gift for the little boy. “Tony?” her voice was soft. “I was wondering if you would give my friend Geoff a good home? He is a giraffe that needs some love.”

“For me?” Tony’s eyes were huge as he looked at the big, plush toy. Vibrating with excitement, the little boy walked slowly towards the toy looking over it very carefully. “Thank you!”

“You are welcome,” Judge Chambers moved to lean against the wall. “Tony, can you tell me did Delores say anything to you about me when you were eating?”

“Yes,” Tony sighed. “She said you want to help me and that I can tell you all the secrets that you need to know them.”

“She is right,” Judge Chambers nodded. “Did she say anything else?”

“Just that she wanted a cookie and they didn’t have no cookies!” Tony giggled as he signed. “She is a cookie monster.”

“I like cookies too! Did you have cookies when you lived with your father?” Pushing gently, the judge started trying to get some answers.

“No,” Tony said softly as he shook his head and started to sign. “Sometimes I didn’t get no food.”

“Did you sleep in a bed?” The judge could feel her heart breaking as the little boy signed.

“Sometimes if father was not home, but if he was home, I had to sleep in the big room with the washing clothes machine. If I was bad, I was in the cold room with the bottles with no potty or nothing.”

“Do you like that giraffe?” Judge Chambers quickly changed the subject. “You have a lot of great animals! If you could get a new one; what would you want?”

“I dunno!” Tony hugged the giraffe tight. “Lots at home.”

“You have lots of animals at home?” Judge Chambers played with the little boy’s curls as he spoke. “Do you have a puppy? A kitty? A bunny? A bear? Whoa! You have lots of animals!” Smiling as the little guy smiled as he nodded at her questions.

“I know what I want!” Tony signed with pure joy evident on his little face. “A deer and a pig! Maybe not both at the same time that is a lot to ask for but I love Bambi and Wilbur!”

“Charlotte’s web is my favorite!” Judge Chambers smiled and the little boy clapped.

“Book or movie?” Tony signed. “I watched the movie with my family and my daddy is reading me the book!”

“Tony, can you tell me what happened when you found your new home?”

“Well..” Tony giggled before starting to sign. “I was all dirty, so I was trying to not make a mess and I went to the kitchen. I got sleepy and fell asleep. I woke up when my dad came in the house and he put me in blankets and Uncle Mike came and we went to the hospital. The doctor stuck me with a needle, put medicine on my feet, I got a bath and chicken nuggets.”

“I read that you were not allowed to walk on your feet.” Judge Chambers looked at the pictures of the little boy’s feet. “Did they hurt?”

“Yes,” Tony said, then thought for a moment. “My dad put medicine on them and white blankets on them. He gave me grape stuff when they really hurt and it made it better. I had to crawl all over the place it was fun! I got a new stroller from Grandpa Ducky and I could go all places with my dad and puppy.”

“When you say your dad,” Judge Chambers winked at Tony. “Who are you talking about?”

“Ga-ibbs! Of tourse!” Tony snickered.

“Did I just hear my name?” Gibbs popped in the door.

“Da-deeeee!” Tony hopped up and ran to his dad. “Look!” Handing the giraffe to his daddy, the little boy waited to be picked up and hugged. “Ma-iss ya-ew da-deee.”

“I missed you too! This is one cool giraffe. Where’d you get it?” Gibbs extended his hand to the judge. “Your honor, I apologize for interrupting. I was out on a case; I wanted to check on him as soon as I got back.”

“Perfectly fine,” the judge smiled. “I was just talking to your little man; he was telling me that you are reading Charlotte’s web together.”

“We are,” Gibbs nodded. “He’s a book worm; he’d sit in here all day while I read to him. Can’t complain, I love that time with him.”

“Da-Dee!” Tony waited until his dad was done speaking. “Potty.”

“Okay,” Gibbs started for the door only to stop. “Do you need to witness this? Make sure I don’t talk about anything?”

“Go ahead,” Judge Chambers smiled. “I think it’s okay. He hasn’t seen you in hours, I am sure he has things to tell you.”

Potty time was quick, Gibbs had to get back to work and Tony needed to finish his time with the judge. Placing a snack and drink in front of his little pumpkin, Gibbs waited to see if he was going to dig in. “Are you going to eat that for me?” Tony looked at the shapes of the different crackers on his plate. Smiling with a look of pure mischief, Tony bit the head off the first character. “Guess that’s a yes. Drink all of your juice and I will be back soon!”

Tony ate his snack while the judge made notes in his file. They had covered everything that she wanted to put the little boy through. To push him any further would break his spirit and that was the last thing she wanted to do. “I like your crackers; are they good?”

Handing the judge, a cracker, Tony looked around trying to figure out how to get her a drink. Suddenly, he had a bright idea. “Help me!” Giggling when Director Morrow appeared, Tony pointed to his cup and the judge.

“You are one funny kid,” Director Morrow poured the judge a glass of juice. “I like your giraffe; he’s very handsome like you. Did you have a good lunch with Delores?”

“Yes!” Tony handed Tom a cracker and pointed to the box on the shelf.

“I don’t know if it is appropriate to ask you this, your honor. I know that the defendant elected for a trial by judge. What leg of this journey are you at? This family deserves some closure so that Tony’s life can be stable. He needs normalcy; we love having him here, but under protection is not how a small child should be raised.” Morrow turned to check on his little friend. Tony had finished his snack, put his plate in the trash and was looking for a coloring book. With his crayons under his arm, Tony made a careful choice.

“We are approaching the end.” Looking to find Tony deeply involved in coloring, the judge moved closer. “What are you coloring?”

“Fa-or you!” Tony smiled as he worked harder to stay in the lines on the pig picture he was working on. “Will-burr.”

“It is Wilbur!” Judge Chambers picked up a crayon and started working on a picture in a different coloring book that was on the table. “I haven’t colored in a very long time. This is so much fun! Thank you for coloring with me.”

“Wel-come.” Tony giggled.

“You should realize he was non-verbal when he came to live with my agent. It was not due to a medical malady; he was ordered not to talk. The reason he is so great at sign language is that is how he communicated.” Tom reached over and tickled Tony’s ear making him giggle.

“Thank you for helping make this as painless as possible,” Judge Chambers smiled as she took her picture from Tony. “Thank you little guy for the snack and all the fun.”

“Wel-come!” Tony giggled as he put the crayons back in the box.

NCIS found that the little boy that claimed their heart would also break it. They had each been subpoenaed to testify. The NCIS team that had covered the route Tony and the puppy had been on; that processed the dog as he was being checked by the vet; played a key role in providing the evidence on the conditions that surrounded the little boy’s rescue.

The emergency room doctor was called to testify on the state of the child’s health upon arrival in her E.R. Gibbs provided testimony of the moment he found this precious child and the condition that hew as found in. Detective Sullivan’s testimony provided the information from his investigation into the abuse of the child.

The judge was presented with a heart wrenching account of how the little boy was abused from the time he could sit up until the day that his biological father ordered him to be thrown away like a piece of trash.

With no choices other than to cooperate with the courts, the staff depicted a terrible father and mother; their jealousy of anything that took the attention from themselves making them abusive.

It was a beautiful, sunny day when Judge Chambers announced that she had reached her verdict. Gibbs and Tony were on a boat in the middle of a lake with Delores, Palmer and the rest of the team when the verdict came in.

“Gibbs,” Morrow waved his team to shore. “The judge found him guilty. Sentencing followed immediately. The charges against him held a total sentence of eighty years in prison with no possibility of parole. She has also ordered that his estate be liquefied and that the money be placed in trust for Tony. She is giving you a one-time lump sum to take care of making room for your boy or even buying a new home if you wish. After that, she has ordered that a monthly allowance be issued to take care of any ongoing expenses that he may have whether it be medical or a strong desire to meet Mickey Mouse.”

“It’s over,” Gibbs picked up his son and held him tight. “That’s the only thing that matters. We have a huge adventure ahead of us; this little boy changes things.”

“He certainly does,” Morrow smiled. “He’s changed all of us. I, personally, cannot wait to see what the next adventure with this little boy brings.”


End file.
